A New Tale
by JesterLegacy
Summary: Makarov decided to form new teams by choosing the members randomly, but shortly after the new teams were formed, a mysterious request appeared. Dragon Slayers needed? Dragon Land? That request will cause a dimension traversing adventure along with bizarre events with new characters and places to happen. What kind of new adventures will unfold? Includes a few OCs.
1. Prologue

Hello, this is my second fanfic. I'm a fan of Fairy Tail, and I decided to write a fanfic out of it. I'll do my best on this fanfic, so please enjoy! (I apologize if there are grammatical mistakes).

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Fairy Tail.

* * *

><p>It was a normal afternoon in the town of Magnolia. People were busy with their works, and they lived in peace, without any conflict…<p>

In that town, a guild named Fairy Tail stood in the deeper side of the town. After the reconstruction, it certainly looked better than ever.

Inside the guild, guild members were enjoying their time by having fun drinking and choosing job requests. Near the request board, a pink haired boy, a blue cat, and a blonde female stellar spirit mage were deciding on which job they should take.

"How about this one? We just need to search for a book and we will get 50 thousand jewel!" Lucy showed Natsu a job that caught her interest.

Natsu glanced the request for a while, before he said: "No."

"What! This is a good job you see, it's not that dangerous!" Lucy insisted on taking it.

"I want a much more exciting job than this one." Natsu reacted to Lucy's statement.

"Exciting? A few weeks ago, we were sucked in to Edolas, that's not enough excitement for you? I want to have relaxing jobs for a while…" Lucy recalled the incident she and the entire guild experienced.

Indeed, many things have happened in Edolas. From being sucked in by the anima, guild members turned into lachrymas, incident of Exceeds, battle with the king, and playing villain in order to have Mystogan become the new king of Edolas.

Natsu than absorbed in thought for a while, before he took another look on the request board and picked a job. "This one is better. Defeating bandits for 50 thousand jewels." Natsu showed the job request to Lucy.

"Better? It is more dangerous than the job I picked, and the reward is the same!" Reacted Lucy.

"We'll just do this one, let's go Happy!" Natsu dragged Lucy with him.

"Aye!" Said Happy, as always.

"Why must I do this too!?" Lucy was confused.

"Because we are a team, right? A team always stay together." Natsu answered it straightforwardly.

After they walked a few steps (With Lucy keeps on complaining) The guild master, Makarov , emerged from the second floor of the guild. "Listen everyone! Today, I have a special announcement for all Fairy Tail guild members."

"Special announcement? I wonder what it might be…." Lucy whispered to herself after Natsu and Happy stopped walking.

The master stayed silent for a while, before saying:"This is unusual, but the paper I'm holding now are listed several teams that I picked randomly. All Fairy Tail members must stay on the teams that I picked for 1 month, except for S-Class mages. They can decide which team they are going to join, or they can just go solo."

All members of the guild were shocked. This never happened before. Of course, the S-Class mages stayed calm.

"I wonder why master decided to do this." Lucy whispered to herself.

"Master must have realized that if the members of the guild keep on staying on the same team, their teamwork with other members of the guild will not improve." The covering girl of the guild, Mirajane, answered.

"Team work with other members will not improve?" Lucy is still a bit confused.

Mirajane nodded, and answered:" In case if something happened, just like when Phantom invaded Fairy Tail, everyone must work together to protect the guild. If the members have gotten used to work together with their usual partner, then they will have problem to team up with other people. This might weaken the teamwork of Fairy Tail.

"Ooh, now I understand." Lucy has finally understood.

Meanwhile, before Makarov announces the teams, something happened. "Ugh, N-not now…." Makarov whispered to himself. "I'll announce the teams later!" He ran to the toilet….

"….." Everyone kept silent for a while. Not for long, of course.

"I wonder who I will team up with….." Thought the Wind Dragon Slayer, Wendy Marvell. "It doesn't matter which team I'm in…." Gajeel Redfox, the Iron Dragon Slayer was not bothered too much. "Juvia wants to be in the same team with Gray-sama." Wished Juvia Loxar. "….." Gray stayed cool, without worrying about the teams. "I'm fine with anyone!" Shouted Natsu, the Fire Dragon Slayer among the commotion in the guild.

Finally, the guild master returned from the washroom. He then announced the team he picked randomly by reading the teams that were listed in the paper out loud. Some of the teams from the list are: Team 1: Natsu Dragneel, Wendy Marvell, Reedus Jonah. Team 2: Gray Fullbuster, Juvia Loxar, Levy McGaarden. Team 3: Gajeel Redfox, Macao Conbolt, Visca Moulin. Team 4: Lucy Heartfilia, Wakaba Mine, Cana Alberona.

"Not bad." Stated Natsu after hearing the results. "Juvia is in the same team with Gray-sama!" Whispered Juvia in a very, very happy mood. "A-at least there's Cana…." Lucy is a little disappointed. "Why are we separated from Levy!" Thought both Jet and Droy.

"Now then, it is now the S-Class mages turn." Said Makarov.

"I think I prefer to go solo." Gildarts made his decision immediately.

"I'll be going to Gajeel's team, to keep an eye on him." Erza decided.

"What! You are still doubting me!" Complained Gajeel.

"Due to what you have done to Fairy Tail before, I will not trust you that easily." Erza added fuel to the fire.

"Why you…Fine, whatever." Gajeel calmed down quickly.

"I'm glad that I'm with Natsu-san." Wendy said to Charle.

"Perhaps, but that salamander is too reckless." Replied Charle.

"Don't worry about me; you can come with us during missions, right?" Wendy convinced Charle.

"Right…." Charle was somehow convinced.

"Well, that's all of it, I hope that everyone manage to get along with each other."Makarov said, before he returned to his room.

Everyone then went to their new teams. Some managed to get along pretty quick, while some still need to adapt to their new teams. "Hey! Wendy!" Shouted Natsu. "Hm? What is it, Natsu-san? Wendy answered his call. "Let's go to the request board right away! There's a job that I think is interesting! We must get it before someone else got it!" Said Natsu with a cheerful face. Wendy smiled, and nodded. They then proceed to the request board. A new adventure is about to unfold…

* * *

><p>Fuh, the prologue is finally done. Again,sorry if there are some grammatical mistakes. Your reviews will determine whether I will continue this story or not (Of course I will continue it, but if there are reviews that encourage me to continue it, I will have more motivations on continuing it) Future chapters will be longer, of course. This is just the prologue! Any kind of reviews will be highly appreciated.<p> 


	2. Chapter 1: Trip to Dragon Land

Here comes the first chapter! Hope you guys enjoyed the prologue. Please enjoy this chapter too!

* * *

><p>Natsu and Wendy then arrived near the request board. Both of them are accompanied by their "cats", Happy and Charle.<p>

"Here it is, looks like we are the first ones to accept this request!" Natsu grabbed the request.

"What kind of quest is that?" Wendy was curious.

"This? This one is really interesting, see?" Natsu handed the request to Wendy.

Wendy couldn't believe it, she never thought that there was such request."I-is this really a request from the first floor?" Wendy was shocked.

"Who knows? I found it on the first floor's request board all right. Interesting right? We might be able to find Igneel and Grandine's whereabouts, and Metalicana's too." Natsu said happily.

The quest's main description was: "Dragon Slayers needed! Defeat the rampaging Dragon!" The reward was not written.

"I'll go ask Mira-san about this." Wendy approached Mirajane, asking whether the quest was an S-Rank quest or not.

However, Mirajane did not know what Wendy was talking about." What do you mean Mira-san?" Wendy was confused.

"Umm, I do not see you holding any request." Mirajane tried to look at what Wendy was grabbing, but she couldn't see anything.

Wendy was shocked even more. She then asked some guild members, only to receive the same responds as well. Wendy then decided to return to Natsu. "So, how was it, Wendy?" Natsu was excited. Wendy was silent for a little while, then she told Natsu what just happened.

"Really? No one can see the request?" Said Natsu loudly. No one was bothered with him though, because he often caused commotions. Besides, the guild was noisier than usual. Due to Makarov's decision earlier.

Wendy nodded. Happy, then reacts to Wendy's statement. "Maybe only Dragon Slayers can see the request."

"That's the most possible conclusion." Charle nodded her head while crossing her arm.

Natsu then looked around the guild, turning his head left and right, searching for someone.

"What are you doing, Natsu-san?" Wendy wondered what was Natsu doing.

"Searching for Gajeel, he is a dragon slayer too, right?" Said Natsu while looking for Gajeel.

"I saw Gajeel leaving the guild while you are looking at the request just now." Said Happy with his usual expression.

Natsu did not speak anything for a moment….."WHAAAAAAAT?" Natsu then shouted.

"I guess we'll just have to take this quest by ourselves!"Grinned Natsu.

"But Natsu-san, Isn't the job too dangerous for our team? I mean, it is better if we have some help, right?" Worried Wendy.

"Don't worry! I'll handle any opponent they throw at me!" Natsu was burning with passion.

"I think that some help will be better too." Charle ignored Natsu's reaction.

"Fine! Then I'll go find some help!, you guys wait here!" Natsu then ran off.

At the other part of the guild, Gray Fullbuster are sitting on a chair, relaxing. Unlike usual, He was fully clothed, and he wore a white coat. The other members seemed to be somewhere else. Gray was drinking a drink he ordered, until Natsu ran toward him. "Graaaaaay!" Shouted Natsu.

Gray spitted the drink he was drinking due to the shock Natsu gave him. Calling for someone on a very loud voice while someone was relaxing will certainly give a shock to that someone.

Natsu was just beside Gray after he called for him."What's the matter with you!" Shouted Gray toward Natsu.

"I have something important to tell you!" Natsu shouted back, before he took Gray to Wendy and the 2 Exceeds' location.

"So, you are saying that there is a request that only Dragon Slayers can see?" Gray heard Natsu and Wendy's explanation.

"Yeah, can you see the request?" Asked Natsu.

"Where?" Gray looked confused.

"Here, I'm holding it." Natsu then stretched his arm near Gray's face.

"No, I couldn't see it." Gray then removed Natsu's hand from his face.

"Without a doubt then, only Dragon Slayers can see the request." Wendy came to the conclusion.

_Meanwhile….._

"Juvia-san! Juvia-san!" Shouted Levy while shaking Juvia.

"W-what's wrong? Juvia came to her senses.

"You suddenly stopped walking while we were on our way to our team. Your face was red too. Are you sick?" Levy showed Juvia some concern.

"J-Juvia is fine, let's go to Gray-sama's place." Juvia blushed.

It's obvious, but Juvia has been daydreaming romantic moments between her and Gray since they were announced to be on the same team….

_Back to Natsu and company…._

"So? How about it? Want to help us for a while?" Asked Natsu cheerfully.

Gray thought for a while, but then he agreed to help them.

"Thank you very much, Gray-san" Wendy thanked Gray politely.

"Don't worry about it, I just don't want to be accused for not helping my nakamas when they need help." Said Gray.

"All Right!, Now let's go!" Natsu punched the air and stepped forward.

Gray grabbed Natsu's scarf, stopping Natsu's movement."Wait a minute, do you even know where we should go?"

"Gagah…Guh….!" Natsu was having trouble breathing because his scarf was being pulled.

"S-stop that Gray-san, or Natsu-san will…!" Wendy was worried about Natsu.

"Don't worry he won't fall that easily." Gray released his hand from Natsu's scarf.

Natsu was coughing for a little while, before he said: "True, where should we go?".

"Why don't you look at the request for more details?" Happy solved the problem.

The were indeed additional information on the request, the information was written in small words: "In Dragon Land (North Of Fairy Tail)"

"North Of Fairy Tail? It looks like that the request is specially made for Fairy Tail…" Stated Wendy.

Natsu glanced at the request once again."Dragon Land? Maybe Igneel and the others are there!" Natsu saw a light of hope.

"Now that the target location is known, let's go and get this over with." Gray prepares to go outside.

"Wait, where's Reedus?" Wendy remembered that Reedus is a part of Natsu's team.

"That's right, I haven't saw him today." Natsu also remembered.

"Reedus? He didn't come to the guild today, looks like that he was sick or something." Gray told Natsu and Wendy.

"What? He's absent?" Natsu didn't expect this coming.

"He's one of your team right? And you don't even know that? Pathetic…" Gray made fun of Natsu.

"Shut up! I don't want being called pathetic by a stripping guy!" Natsu was enraged….

"Stripping? I'm fully clothed now!" Gray talked back.

"Um, Gray-san, I don't think that you're fully clothed right now…" Wendy closed her eyes…..

"What the-since when? Damn….." Gray just realized that he didn't wear any shirt…..

Charle sighed, before he told Gray to put his coat back on, and…..

"Juvia wants to go with Gray-sama too!" Juvia suddenly emerged.

"Juvia, and Levy? When did you guys arrive here?" Questioned Natsu.

"We're here since Gray pulled Natsu's scarf." Levy answered it pretty quickly.

"Well, the more help, the better,right?" Said Wendy.

"Right! Now then, Let's go, toward Dragon Land!" Natsu prepares to lead the team.

"Aye!" Happy said his usual word.

The group then exited the guild and prepares to head north. Outside the guild, they met Reedus Jonah, who was about to enter the guild.

"Reedus? I thought you were sick!" Said Natsu.

"Um, I'm feeling a lot better now, thanks for the concern." Reedus replied.

"Do you want to come with us? We're in the same team you know, that's the old man's decision." Natsu explained.

"I'd like to, but I'm still sick, you see, although I felt a lot better now." Said Reedus.

"Fine then, have a lot of rest! Let's head north, team!" Natsu led the team, without Reedus.

After they arrived at the station,Natsu's and Gray's team then hopped on to the train. Although Natsu had some trouble with vehicles, like always, he endured the sickness, until they arrived on a town which was on the north of Fairy Tail, because there's no a destination called "Dragon Land".

They spent a night there on the inn. Gray asked the townspeople about Dragon Land (Juvia also tagged along). But, no one knows where Dragon Land is located. However, the townspeople told Gray and Juvia that there's a cave located in a nameless mountain near the town, although no one knows the exact location of it.

The next morning, Natsu's and Gray's team went to the mountain. They searched for the cave for 5 hours, without finding the cave…

"*sigh* Just where is this cave the townspeople told us about?" Levy grew tired of searching.

"No one knows the exact location of the cave." Gray stated.

"Come on, let's keep searching! I must find Igneel and the other dragons!" Natsu was still in good spirit.

"Juvia is exhausted….." Juvia sat on the ground.

"Me too, I can't walk anymore." Levy had also given up.

"Maybe we should take a rest for a while." Suggested Gray, before he sat on the ground.

"Whatever, I'm going to keep searching! Can you still proceed, Wendy?" Natsu showed some concern.

"Y-yes…." Stated Wendy, although she was really tired.

When the two Dragon Slayers walked deeper, they found a cave!

"Hey! Look everyone! We've found the cave!" Natsu called for everyone.

The others then went to where Natsu and Wendy gone.

"Let's go in!" Natsu charged in without thinking.

"That idiot…. Let's just follow him." Gray instructed the team.

The cave was quite vast, deep, and dark. There were bats too.

"Juvia doesn't like it here." Juvia then clings to Gray.

"Just bear with it, we will reach the deepest part soon." Gray continued walking.

When they were walking through the cave, Natsu realized that Wendy feels scared and uncomfortable with the cave's environment. Natsu then gave Wendy a pat in the shoulder, and with a smile, he said: "Don't worry, I'll protect you if anything happens. Besides, we might be getting close on finding Igneel, Grandine and the others, right?"

Wendy blushed for a second, and she felt much better."Right." She smiled.

Finally, they reached the deepest part of the cave. However, it was a dead end!

"What? A dead end!" Reacted Gray.

"Maybe there's a secret passage?" Levy then searched the wall of the cave for a while. However, nothing happened.

"Maybe this cave is not the cave that leads to Dragon Land." Stated Charle.

"But, this is the only cave here…." Said Wendy.

"Let's look for another way, there might be something we missed in this cave!" Natsu was still full of energy.

Just after Natsu turned back, his body and Wendy's body shined!

"What's happening!" Gray then approached Natsu, only to get shocked by the light.

"Gah!" Gray fell to ground.

"Gray-sama!" Juvia then helped Gray to stand.

"What's with this light?" Natsu was confused with the situation.

"I have never seen this before…" Levy couldn't believe it.

"W-what's happening?" Wendy was frightened.

Seconds after that, Both Dragon Slayers vanished!

The two exceeds called for their master's names in response to the shocking incident.

"Tch, just what's going on here!?" Gray has no clue on what's happening in that cave...

All members of the guild were silent, clueless on what have happened in the cave of a nameless mountain...

* * *

><p>That's the first chapter! Chapter 2 will be updated soon, starring Natsu's, Gray's, and Gajeel's team! Please keep on reviewing!<p> 


	3. Chapter 2: Another Dimension

Finally, here is chapter 2! Thank you for all the supports that motivated me to update this story as quick as possible. Enjoy this chapter!

* * *

><p>The incident certainly shocked Gray's team and the 2 exceeds.<p>

"Damn! What's with this cave!" Gray punched the ground.

Levy thought for a while."Maybe this is the cave that leads to Dragon Land…" She drew an assumption.

"You mean…Natsu and Wendy are heading toward Dragon Land right now?" Gray then looked at Levy.

"Probably." Replied Levy.

"Let us head back, worrying won't get us anywhere." Suggested Juvia.

"Yeah, Let's go back and tell Master about this." Gray stood up.

They headed back to the town. The next morning, they asked the townspeople about the cave. However, the townspeople said that there's nothing special about the cave. When they returned to the Fairy Tail guild, Makarov, was nowhere to be seen. Mirajane stated then he went out a while ago.

"Master's not here, what should we do?" Levy was troubled.

"I think I'll wait here for his return…." Wendy looked calm (Actually, she's not calm).

"I'll stay here too!" Said Happy.

"…..There's nothing we can do for now. Let's just wait for the master's return." Gray sat on a chair.

"Yes, that's the best we can do. We'll tell master when he returns." Agreed Levy.

"Juvia is worried about those two….." Juvia showed some concern.

Gray looked at Juvia for a while, he then smiled. "Don't worry, they are both Dragon Slayers. Besides, Natsu can be reliable sometimes you know."

"Yes! Thank you, Gray-sama!" Juvia regained her spirit.

"Why did you thank me?" Asked Gray.

"For comforting Juvia!" Juvia looked happy.

"I-I'm not comforting you anything, don't misunderstand!" Gray looked at the other direction.

_**In the meantime…**_

In a place similar to a wasteland, with a red sky and soil, Natsu appeared in the air…About 25 feet from the ground, and he began falling.

"Ouch!" Natsu fell to the ground. "What was that light thing….." He didn't care about the fall though….

Just after Natsu recovered from the fall, Wendy appeared in mid-air just like Natsu earlier."Huh?" When Wendy realized that she's in the air, she's already falling. She shouted and closed her eyes,afraid of getting hurt from the fall."Kyah!" She was caught by Natsu.

Wendy opened her eyes, and she saw Natsu holding her. "Natsu-san….."

"You all right, Wendy?" Asked Natsu with a cheerful expression.

"Y-yes, I'm fine, thank you for saving me…" Wendy blushed slightly, and thanked Natsu in a small, gentle tone.

Natsu then put Wendy down."Where is this place?" Natsu wondered.

"I've never been here too…." Wendy has no idea either.

Suddenly, they heard a roar…..Just like a roar of a Dragon. Seconds after that, A grey coloured Dragon descended from the sky.

"A-A Dragon?" Wendy was a little shocked.

"Hey! Do you know where the other Dragons are?" Natsu approached the Dragon and asked it a question immediately in a friendly manner.

The Dragon Roared, sending Natsu back a few steps, and it raised it's claws, preparing to attack Natsu. Just when the Dragon swung it's large claws, Natsu jumped. "Fire Dragons….Claw!" Natsu attacked the Dragon!

The Dragon was stunned for a while, before it fell down to the ground. Then, it was covered in white light, and it vanished!

"Huh?" Wendy went to the place where the Dragon collapsed.

"Whaaaaaaat? It vanished!" Natsu couldn't believe it.

"Did I hit it too hard? I didn't expect it to be so weak! I wanted to ask it Igneel's whereabouts too!" Natsu overreacted…..

"Wait Natsu-san, there's more in the sky!" Wendy pointed to the sky with a flock of Dragons.

There is indeed a large number of the same Dragon, around 30 Dragons with the same sizes.

"Hell! There's a lot of them!" Natsu looked at the sky full of Dragons.

Although 30 is not a huge number, those Dragons' size is big enough to scare people. All 30 then descended around Natsu and Wendy, surrounding them. One of the Dragons begin to attack Wendy with it's claws, but Natsu quickly grabbed Wendy and avoided the attack.

"Thank you Natsu-san." Wendy thanked Natsu.

"Wendy, prepare to fight them. They're not the Dragons we're looking for." Natsu figured something out.

"O-Okay!" Wendy agreed.

Natsu ignited both his arm on fire, and charged through the Dragons."Fire Dragons…..Wing!" Around 10 Dragons fell.

Wendy inhaled some air."Sky Dragons….Breath!" A light blue burst of wind took out another 10 Dragons.

"Good one!" Natsu complimented Wendy.

"Th-Thank you." Wendy was a little embarrassed.

However, just when the Dragons are almost cleared, more Dragons descended!

"There are more of them?" Wendy looked around her.

"Then, I'll just wipe all of them off!" Natsu was determined.

"_It is not a good decision to fight all of them, but we are surrounded. Maybe fighting is necessary after all….._" Wendy thought for a while. "_Yes, I must do this._"

"I will assist you too, Natsu-san!" Wendy was also determined.

"Great! Here I come, Dragons!" Natsu charged forward…..

_**In the meantime…..**_

At a place where there were a lot of colorful crystals in many different sizes, Makarov was having a confrontation with a hooded man in a black cape, with a symbolized red colored Dragon's skull on the back of the cape. "Why are you targeting them…?" Makarov asked the mysterious man with an angered face.

"Why? Because I know those kids will accept my request….." The hooded man said with an evil grin.

"Cancel the request right now!" Makarov yelled to the hooded man.

The hooded man chuckled. "Cancel it? Why must I cancel it?"

"You are putting the entire world's life in danger!" Makarov was angered more.

"I was planning to multiply those who once ruled the earth, and I will make the world a better place to live. Isn't that great?" The hooded man grinned.

"How dare you…..!" Makarov's body gets bigger and bigger.

The hooded man smiled. "Now, now, fighting will not do any good. Why can't you just sit back and wait those kids to complete the request? I'm sure they can do it."

"Just what kind of request did you sent?" Makarov became a giant.

"It's just a request in Dragon Land…..That's all I can tell you, it wouldn't be fun if you know everything, right?" Said the hooded man.

"Dragon Land you said?" Makarov prepares to land a punch.

"Yes, I believe you have heard about it. Interesting, right? If that's the request, I'm sure those Dragon Slayers on your guild will probably take it. Besides, they might already arrive in Dragon Land right now..." The hooded man then chuckled again.

Makarov then landed a punch in his giant form. However, the hooded man avoided his attack. "Just pray so those kids can return safely….." The hooded man vanished into thin air!

Makarov then returned to his original form. "This is not good, I must return to the guild immediately."

Makarov then headed back to the guild. Just when he stepped in the guild, Levy said: "Master! About Natsu and Wendy, there's something we must tell you!"

Makarov invited Gray's team and both Dragon Slayers' cats to his room. Gray then explained what happened to Natsu and Wendy. "What? They accepted the request already?" Makarov was shocked.

"What about it? Do you have a clue where are they now?" Gray asked Makarov.

"The client of that request is a hooded man. I don't know what his name is. He said that he was planning to recreate those who ruled the earth, possibly the Dragons, a lot of them." Makarov explained.

"I-Is that for real?" Levy couldn't believe it.

"He didn't tell me much about the request. However, about the disappearance of Natsu and Wendy, they might be in Dragon Land right now. As for the quest, which is defeating a Dragon, it might be a clone of a certain type of Dragon out there." Makarov explained further.

"Master, how do you meet that hooded man?" Juvia was curious.

Makarov took a deep breath, and he starts to recall what happened 4 days ago…

_**Flashback (4 days ago)**_

Makarov was taking a break after a meeting with the council. He was drinking a cup of tea, enjoying his moment. Suddenly, he sensed a strong dark magic around the guild. He then went out to find out where it comes from. He searched outside the guild for a while. Then, his surrounding vanished! All buildings, plants, and even humans vanished. Everything vanished until the entire area was covered in darkness.

"Looking for me, guild master of Fairy Tail?"The hooded man emerged from the darkness.

"Releasing such amount of magic just to lure me out, just what are you planning?." Makarov realized the hooded man's motive.

"So you realized, no wonder you are a guild master…." The hooded man was not surprised at all.

"Hurry and tell me what's your motive!" Makarov became serious.

"All right then. It's pretty simple actually. I want to borrow the Dragon Slayers in your guild for a while…. Although I knew that you will not agree to it." Grinned the hooded man.

"Of course I will not agree. Dragon Slayers' magic can't be used as a tool." Makarov replied.

"Just as I thought….. Then, I'll use another way…. Wait and see, old man." The hooded man returned to the darkness and vanished.

Makarov's surroundings returned to normal, it seems like no one knew what just happened. It's like they didn't even notice it. "…" Makarov then returned to the guild.

**Present Time**

"So that's what happened, Juvia understands now." Juvia's curiosity was cleared.

"Is there something we can do to go to Dragon Land?" Asked Gray.

"I afraid there's nothing we can do to get there. Dragon Land is located in another dimension." Stated Makarov.

"Another dimension?" Levy was interested in the subject.

"Yes, another dimension. That mysterious man seems to be controlling dimensions at his own will." Said Makarov.

"By the way, are there Dragons in Dragon Land?" Gray asked Makarov again.

"It is called Dragon Land because a few hundred years ago, a lot of Dragons lived there. That's why villagers called that place Dragon Land. However, I think only a few Dragons live there now. The villagers developed a machine known as Dragon Portal, which sends Dragons to another dimension." Makarov retelled Dragons Land's history briefly, and he stood up, and opened the door.

"Master, where are you going?" Levy also stood up.

"I'll go to think of a way to get Natsu and Wendy out from Dragon Land." Makarov then went outside the room.

"… Let's go out too. I don't like being in other people's room without the owner of the room….." Levy then opened the door.

Gray's team also exited Makarov's room, and there's nothing they can do except waiting for Makarov's good news, if there are any…

**_In an abandoned building, 20 bandits are lying on the ground, unconscious….._**

"Please, let me go! I'll stop being a bandit! I beg you, let me go!" Those bandit's leader begged.

Erza then swung her sword, the tip of her sword are just 3 millimeters away from the bandit leader's skull. The bandit leader then fainted from the fright.

"Why are we doing such kind of job? I couldn't even pick my own job!" Gajeel, the Iron Dragon Slayer, complained.

"I saw Natsu put this job back on the request board, and I think this job is the best one among the other jobs on that request board." Erza told Gajeel her reason.

"Whatever! Now that we're done with this quest, let's just go back…I want to do a job I picked myself." Gajeel turned his back and walked away.

"Youngsters this day are not patient, are they?" Said Macao while playing with his purple flame.

"To tell you the truth, I want to go back too….." Said Visca.

Erza closed her eyes and smiled."We're done with this one anyway, let's meet the client and head back then."

Erza and Gajeel's team headed back to the guild after they obtained 50 thousand jewel.

Inside the guild, they're planning to separate their reward….

"Mine's 20 thousand, Gajeel's 15 thousand, Macao's 10 thousand, and Visca's 5 thousand." Erza divided the reward.

"Why's mine only 5 thousand?" Visca complained.

"I divided it based on our team's performance." Answered Erza.

"I don't care about the money anyway. 15 is enough for me." Gajeel was satisfied with his amount.

"I'm fine, though. Now, I'm going to have a drink with Wakaba, just come to me when you guys got another job." Macao then went to Wakaba, who just returned from a quest too.

Gajeel went to the request board, searching for a job to do. "This is weird, if I'm not mistaken; I saw a job with the word "Dragon" on it before that Erza dragged me with her….. Maybe someone else took it? Damn…..Am I too late?"

Near the bar counter, Cana approached Lucy and gave her a pat in the shoulder."So, how was the first job with your new team?"

"Uhh…It's fine. I didn't do a lot though." Replied Lucy.

"Well, despite his appearance, Wakaba's skill is not that bad you know." Said Cana.

"Y-yeah, I'm surprised too, he done quite a lot during the quest." Lucy smiled, and starts thinking that her team was not that bad after all.

_**Meanwhile, In Dragon Land…..**_

Natsu was lying on the ground, heavily wounded.

"Natsu-san! Hold on! I'll heal your wounds!" Wendy approached the wounded Natsu, trying to heal him. However, the wound was too deep, so it's not fully recovered yet. Wendy then helped Natsu to stand.

Suddenly, a hooded man approached Wendy and Natsu. "So…You actually managed to defeat all of them. Impressive… However, carelessness can cause a great trouble. One hit from the dragon might cause serious injury you know." Grinned the hooded man.

"Wh-Who are you?" Wendy asked while supporting Natsu to stand.

"Don't question too much there, little girl….. You'll know everything soon enough. The hooded man lifted his finger, and a huge rock behind Natsu and Wendy vanished!

"Don't….You….Dare…Hurt Wendy…!" Said Natsu despite his wound.

"Natsu-san! Don't speak too much, the wound was too heavy, it still needs sometime to be fully healed!" Worried Wendy.

The hooded man lifted his finger again, and a red light appeared from his finger. "So…You can still speak after all those fights….I'm amazed….. However, I must see your power with my own eyes…."

* * *

><p>How was it? I spent a lot of time writing this chapter. Tell me your thoughts on this chapter by reviewing it please!<p> 


	4. Chapter 3: Negotiation Trouble

Here's chapter 3! I made it a bit longer then the previous chapters, hope you guys like it!

* * *

><p>"Since you want to fight, I'll take you on!" Natsu approached the hooded man, since his wound was not that bad anymore, due to Wendy's healing magic.<p>

"Natsu-san, if you fight now, your wound might open again!" Wendy warned Natsu.

"Don't misunderstand….I will not fight you." The hooded man spins his finger, which was shining in a red color, and a dimensional hole appeared!

"The one that is going to fight, or should I say…Test you, is this one." A 7 feet tall green Cyclops with a red eye appeared!

"_Dimensional Gates?_" Wendy has never seen this type of magic before.

"I wish you luck…..I'll be observing you somewhere else…." The hooded man vanished…

"Hey! Don't run away!" Natsu attempted to catch the hooded man, but, he wasted his effort.

The Cyclops, turned his head around, and locked it's eye on Natsu, who was turning his head around, searching for the hooded man. The Cyclops then charged toward Natsu with an amazing speed. "Natsu-san! Watch out!" Wendy shouted.

"Huh?" Natsu looked behind him, and….

"BAM!" The Cyclops crashed through a rock. Natsu successfully evaded the attack. "That was close, thanks there, Wendy." Natsu put a determined face to fight the Cyclops.

"D-don't mention it…." Wendy felt a little embarrassed.

"Take…this!" Natsu hit the cyclop in the skull with his punch engulfed in flame.

"Gwooo!" The Cyclops fell onto the ground.

"How's that? Is it defeated already?" Natsu then approached the lying Cyclops, and kicked it in the skull…..

"Graaaaa!" The Cyclops suddenly lands an uppercut!

"Gwah!" Natsu got hit, and now it's his turn to fell onto the ground.

Natsu then stood up, and grinned." Bring it on! I will smash you to pieces!"

Natsu charged forward, and landed several punches. The Cyclops was stunned for a while, and then Natsu engulfed his fist in a large flame, and" Fire Dragon's…..Iron Fist!" The Cylops was sent flying, and crashed on a large boulder.

"Take that, you one-eyed weirdo!" Natsu posed a victory pose…..And his wound opened….."Gwah!" Natsu fell onto the ground.

However, The Cyclops raised it's head, stars at Wendy for a few seconds with it's eye became yellow. The Cyclops then launched a fast moving laser beam from it's eye towards Wendy! Wendy wants to dodge the attack; however, she couldn't move her body! Wendy closed her eyes, waiting for the laser to hit her. However, after a while, nothing happened to her. She then opened her eyes."Natsu-san!" Natsu protected Wendy from the laser by guarding her.

"Heh, I told you right? I will protect you if anything happens….." Natsu struggled a litte, but he managed to grin and keep on standing.

The Cyclops then fell unconscious; While Wendy approached Natsu. "Natsu-san! I-I will heal you again!" Wendy then prepares to use her healing magic once more.

"No need for that. It's not like I'll die from this weak attack….." Natsu grabbed Wendy's arm, stopped her from healing him.

"But…..But….!" Tears started to fall from Wendy's eyes.

"Besides, the air here decreased your magic power; it's different from our place." Natsu put Wendy's arm down, and he released his grip from Wendy's arm.

The hooded man then suddenly emerged. "My, my, looks like that that Cyclops has damaged you pretty much there, Salamander."

"There you are, let's settle this one on one!" Natsu challenged the hooded man, although he already has trouble to keep on standing.

"Stop calling for those creatures! Natsu-san can't fight anymore!" Yelled Wendy.

"Looks like that I'm the bad guy here…Don't worry, I'm not here to fight him. I was just testing him. In fact, I will heal that Salamander." The hooded man then gave Natsu a green colored pill.

"That's a recovery pill. It will heal most injuries instantly… By the way, don't underestimate the Dragons and other creatures here. Although they're not that tough, they can deal a pretty bad damage… " Said the hooded man.

,

Natsu didn't say anything for a while, before he…Really ate the green pill.

"_He really ate it!" _Wendy was stunned by Natsu's quick decision…

Then, his wounds are disappearing, and in just a few seconds, all the wounds have recovered!

"The wounds, they have recovered!" Wendy was amazed.

"WOW! That's one great pill!" Natsu was also amazed.

"And…..One more thing, just keep on going west from here, and you'll find a small village. They'll tell you about the request…." The hooded man hinted.

"Request? You mean, THIS place is Dragon Land?" Natsu was stunned.

"Yes it is. Haven't you realized it yet?" The hooded man replied.

"That sure makes sense. I fought a lot of Dragons just now." Natsu scratched his head.

"_Dragons?"_ Wendy remembered about something. "Are you the one that summoned those Dragons? And what do you mean by "Testing" us?"

"Huh? No, I'm not the one that summoned those Dragons. Those Dragons were created by someone. As for the test part, you'll know it soon enough." The hooded man explained.

"Created?" Wendy became confused.

"Yes, created. You guys will know about it when you reached the village." The hooded man then turned his back.

"Really? Then let's go to the village!" Natsu was excited.

"I wish you a safe journey….." The hooded man then vanished.

,

"Natsu-san, do you trust that man?" Wendy asked Natsu.

Natsu crossed his arm and thought for a while. "Not really, but we don't know where we must head to. So, let's just go to the village that guy was talking about!" Natsu grinned and he walks in the west direction.

"Y-Yes!" Wendy then follows Natsu.

_**In Fairy Tail guild…**_

"Huh? There's such a thing?" Gajeel was shocked.

"Yeah, master is figuring a way to get those two out from there." Gray crossed his arm while sitting on a chair (Fully clothed…)

"Hmm…But that place sure is interesting." Said Gajeel.

"Interesting?" Gray doesn't know what Gajeel meant.

"A place where a lot of Dragons once lived….. Isn't that interesting? Maybe there are some Dragons there that know where all the Dragons gone." Said Gajeel while putting on a little smile.

"That's just a possibility; master said that place is located in another dimension. So, the Dragons might not have the knowledge of this world." Erza stated.

"Right…By the way, where are your teammates? I haven't seen them since I returned." Gajeel questioned Gray.

"Juvia and Levy are helping master to figure a way of returning Natsu and Wendy." Gray answered.

"Is it possible for us to get to Dragon Land by using the same method as Natsu and Wendy?" Pantherlily suddenly popped out.

"What the- When did you come here?" Gray was shocked.

"Just now. When you was explaining about the other dimension.

"Oh….. I don't know whether the same method can be used or not. But, maybe non-Dragon Slayers are not able to enter that dimension." Said Gray.

"Then, let's give it a shot!" Gajeel stood up.

"WHAT? Are you crazy? If you go there, you might not be able to return again!" Gray also stood up.

"There's no place that can be entered but can't be escaped!" Gajeel shouted.

"That's another dimension! Anything is possible! Unless there is a guy that can open and close dimension gates freely!" Gray shouted back.

"_Open and close dimension gates?"_ Erza thought of something."That's it!" Erza stood up too…

"Huh?" Both Gray and Gajeel stare at Erza.

,

"So…You're saying that we just need to find that hooded guy?" Gray understood Erza's explanation.

"How the hell can we find him? We don't even know his whereabouts…." Gajeel placed his fist on his cheek.

"We can look around here…."Suggested Pantherlily.

"Look around? That guy won't be around here….."Gajeel thinks that Pantherlily's suggestion can't be put into use.

"Still, it will be much better if that man come to this guild." Erza sighed. "How about asking master?"

"Yeah, he might have some clue on that guy's whereabouts." Gray agreed with Erza.

Gray, Gajeel, and Erza then headed to the guild master's room. When they knocked the door, Levy greeted them."Where's master?" Erza asked.

"Um, master said that he had a stomachache, so he went to the toilet." Levy answered.

"It's almost 2 hour, is the stomachache that bad?" Juvia questioned.

"Almost…..2 hour?" Gajeel couldn't believe it.

"…This is bad….." Erza whispered.

"Huh?" Gray noticed it.

"We have to search for master, right now!" Erza turned her back, preparing to leave the room.

"What do you mean by that?" Gray was a little confused.

"I'll tell you on the way, now let's go!" Erza then dashed out from the room.

"Isn't it better to ask for more people's help?" Levy asked.

"No, we can't implicate them with such trouble." Erza answered.

The others were quite confused, but they listened to Erza and went out to search for Makarov…..

_**In a place full of colorful crystals…..**_

"What do you want now?" Makarov questioned.

"What do I want? You should know it, right?" The hooded man smiled while sitting on a large rock.

"You…Want to take Gajeel to Dragon Land?" Makarov guessed.

The hooded man grinned."You got it right there! I thought another help from a Dragon Slayer will be much better."

"Why can't you just open the gate and let those 2 Dragon Slayers out?" Said Makarov seriously.

"I can't do that right now. If I do that, who will handle my request?" Said the hooded man.

"What kind of request was that?" Makarov asked the question for the second time.

"Hmm….Maybe I should tell you something about the quest." Said the hooded man calmly.

"Hurry up and tell me!" Makarov shouted.

"All right, all right. The objective of the quest is to annihilate a Dragon there…." The hooded man told Makarov.

"What? What kind of Dragon?" Makarov asked the hooded man further.

"I will not tell you about that right now, maybe some other time. I'm a busy man, you know." The hooded man stood up.

"….." Makarov didn't say anything.

"So, how about it? Care to bring another Dragon Slayer? This way, the quest will be completed in no time." The hooded man smiled.

"No way. Dragon Land is too dangerous for those kids. Return them here, now!" Makarov declined.

"You refuse to bring me another Dragon Slayer? Think about it, the faster the quest is completed, the sooner they will return here." Said the hooded man.

"You should know it….How dangerous that Dragon is!" Makarov yelled.

"Dangerous? I haven't even told you about the Dragon yet." The hooded man scratched his head.

"I don't need you to tell me. If it was other Dragons, you can defeat them yourself, even though you are not a Dragon Slayer." Said Makarov seriously.

"Maybe you're right…..But you don't need to worry that much. I'm sure those Dragon Slayers can defeat that Dragon. Besides, are we even talking about the same Dragon here?" The hooded man sat on the large rock again.

"Then I'm going to tell you about that Dragon…." Makarov looked downward.

"Oh? Go ahead." The hooded man was interested.

"Several hundred years ago, there was a large and developed village in Dragon Land. Although it was an average sized village, the technologies there are very high. Advanced weapons are available there…That time, the villagers survived by eating Dragon Meats and Dragon Fruits." Makarov explained, and paused for a while.

"….."The hooded man kept on listening.

"They were able to defeat Dragons there because of the advanced weapons they had. However, one day, a large, purple colored Dragon with red eyes and large wings appeared. The Dragon attacked and killed a few villagers. The villagers then started a war with that Dragon. But, that Dragon was different from other Dragons in Dragon Land. It was larger, and it's power was far more powerful. In a few hours, the entire village was destroyed. The Dragons' destruction was slowed down due to the advanced weapons of the villagers. Some villagers survived from the Dragon's rampage, and escaped to other place of the land. They then developed a machine called the Dragon Portal, and they approached the purple Dragon. A few villagers lost their lives, but the Dragon Portal was managed to be activated. The Dragon was sucked in, and being teleported to another dimension. Even so, it is said that the Dragon managed to return to Dragon Land, by passing though dimension gates. That is why, that Dragon is called The Dimension Dragon." Makarov finished explaining.

The hooded man clapped his hands. "Good one! So, you managed to figure what kind of Dragon I was talking about."

"So, I was right….." Makarov stared at the hooded man.

"Still, I need that Dragon Slayer of yours, because I don't know where other Dragon Slayers are." Said the hooded man.

"There's no way I'm going to put my guild members in such danger. Return those 2 Dragon Slayers, right now." Makarov stated.

"Do you trust your guild member's ability? They'll be able to defeat that Dragon." The hooded man stood up.

"...There's something I want to ask you." Said Makarov.

"Hm? What is it?" The hooded man replied.

"Is this barrier visible?" Makarov asked.

"For those without magical powers, this barrier is not visible. For those with magical powers, this barrier is visible, it looks like a giant black ball, and can be entered, through a large door, just like a castle's door in term of size. " The hooded man answered.

"Why didn't you create an invincible barrier to everyone?" Makarov asked the hooded man again.

"Because I don't know how to." The hooded man answered straightforwardly.

"I see." Makarov nodded.

_**Outside the barrier….**_

"Hm? What is that black ball over there?" Gray noticed.

"Just as I thought…Let's charge in!" Erza commanded the group.

"Charge in? From where?" Juvia was confused.

"There's a large door over there." Erza cleared Juvia's confusion.

"A-door?" Gray couldn't believe there's such thing on that "Ball"…..

_**Inside the barrier…**_

"The time for talk is over. Hand me the Iron Dragon Slayer so the quest will be completed faster, and those Dragon Slayers will also return faster." The hooded man then demands for a handshake.

"What if I decline?" Makarov grinned.

"Then, I will have to use another way." The hooded man replied.

"Is it by teleporting them to Dragon Land?" Makarov then approaches the hooded man.

"Hm? No. That was not my doing." The hooded man shook his head.

"Then….What will it be?" Makarov got near the hooded man.

"I will not tell you everything right now…" Said the hooded man.

Makarov then raises his hand, and slapped the hooded man's hand!

"I decline your offer." Makarov grinned again.

Then, just behind Makarov, a group of people came in! Erza, Gajeel, Gray, Juvia, and Levy have arrived!

"Master!" Shouted Erza while opening the door, letting the group inside.

Makarov was not surprised. As if he already knew that this will happen.

The hooded man noticed this."Oh...That's quite a group you have there…."

* * *

><p>That's all for chapter 3! (Sorry if there are some mistakes, I was confused on which one is correct, Cyclop or Cyclops) I wonder how do you guys think of Makarov's explanation part. Please review this chapter! (I'm also open to suggestions!)<p> 


	5. Chapter 4: Request Of Dragon Village

Chapter 4 is here! Once again, thank you for all the reviews that REALLY motivated me to continue this story. Enjoy this chapter!

* * *

><p>"Is that the guy you're talking about?" Gajeel asked Gray, while going into a battle stance.<p>

"No doubt about it." Gray also went to battle stance.

"Looks like that you guys want to have a fight….. I didn't harm you're your guild master, why do you guys want to fight me?" The hooded man asked.

"...He's right. There's no need for fighting." Erza stated.

"Now….Did you guys came here to bring your guild master back?" The hooded man asked again.

"Well, that's a part of it. But since you are here, there's another thing." Gray undid his battle stance.

"Yes, we require you to open the dimension gate to Dragon Land." Levy told the hooded man.

"Oh? For what purpose? Is it to let that Iron Dragon Slayer visit Dragon Land?" The hooded man guessed.

"No, it is to return both the fire and sky Dragon Slayers." The hooded man's guess was incorrect.

"Return them? I will return them…..After my request is completed." The hooded man refused.

"If you keep on resisting, we will have to use force!" Gray returned to his battle stance.

"Force? I'm not good in fighting, you know." The hooded man then opened a dimension gate, just beside him.

"Don't you dare to escape!" Gajeel charged forward, toward the hooded man.

"I believe you are The Iron Dragon Slayer? Too bad I can't take you to Dragon Land right now. Some other time, perhaps. Farewell…." The hooded man went inside the dimension gate, and the gate vanished.

Not only did the dimension gate vanish, the entire barrier was also vanished. The surroundings became buildings and the townspeople of Magnolia.

"Damn it…." Gajeel couldn't capture the hooded man.

"Gajeel-kun, forget it. We don't know where that man heads to." Juvia tried persuading Gajeel.

,

"Let's just head back to the guild." Erza prepares to return to the guild.

Makarov nodded. Then, the guild members and the guild master returned to the Fairy Tail guild.

Everyone then took a seat on the second floor.

"So, what happened when you said you wanted to go to the washroom?" Levy asked.

Makarov recalls what happened.

_**Flashback ( A few hours ago)**_

"Toilet, toilet, toilet."Makarov ran to the toilet.

_After several minutes…_

"Fuh, now, to go back thinki-hm?" Makarov sensed something.

"_It's him again…." _Makarov then went outside the guild.

Not too far from the guild, a hooded man leaning on a wall of a house, while crossing his arms.

"What is it now?" Makarov found the hooded man.

"Just a simple request. By the way, this place is not a good place to talk about it." The hooded man then snapped his fingers, and the place with colorful crystals was created.

_**Present time…**_

Makarov explained what happened before Erza and the others barged in to the barrier.

"So…..I'm wanted by that guy?" Gajeel was stunned for a little while.

"To increase the chance of completing the request, yes." Erza answered.

"That's great, isn't it…." Gajeel grinned.

"Great? You mean, you are planning to approach that guy, and ask him to take you to Dragon Land?" Gray drew an assumption.

"True." Gray's assumption was correct…..

"You're still thinking about going there? What if you guys can't return?" Gray stood up again….

"I'll just need to ask that guy to open the gate for me to go out!" Gajeel also stood up again…..

"How are you going to ask him? Even though if he agrees, what if you, Wendy, and that hothead failed the request?" Gray argued.

"Don't jinx it, and don't underestimate me!" Gajeel also argued.

"I'm stating the possibilities!" Gray continues the argument.

"Are you asking for a punch?" Gajeel prepared his fist.

"Bring it on!" Gray also prepared his fist…

"ENOUGH!" Erza put and end to Gray and Gajeel's argument.

"…." The second floor was silent for a while…..

"Now is not the time for arguing over such matter." Erza put on a glare that made Gray and Gajeel to return to their seats.

"That's right. Now, we should be thinking of a way to get Natsu and Wendy out from Dragon Land." Levy agreed with Erza.

"Now, is there another way to reach Dragon Land besides by using that man's magic?" Erza started the discussion.

"No, I'm afraid not." Makarov answered.

"So, how are we supposed to return those two?" Gray scratched his head.

"Master, do you know that man's current location?" Levy asked Makarov.

"No." Makarov shook his head.

"Looks like the only thing we can do is to wait for those two to complete the request." Gray leaned on the back of the sit.

"If we can't locate that man, that's the only thing we can do." Erza agreed.

_**Meanwhile, In Dragon Land….**_

Natsu and Wendy keep on walking on the west direction, heading to the village the hooded man was talking about.

"Man, just where is this village he was talking about?" Natsu complained.

"Maybe it's just up ahead, he didn't tell us how far it is though." Wendy guessed

"Then I'll keep on walking until I find that village!" Natsu increased his walking speed.

After Natsu walked a few steps forward, a dimension gate appeared in front of him, with the hooded man coming out from it.

"Oh, we meet again…" The hooded man closed the dimension gate.

"It's you again! Is it true that there's a village here? We've walked for a long time, and we don't see any people!" Natsu shouted.

"That's how it is. The villagers won't go too far from the village because of the Dragons here." The hooded man said calmly.

"Dragons? You mean, the artificial Dragons?" Wendy asked the hooded man.

"That's part of it. I forgot to tell you that there are also real Dragons here." The hooded man answered calmly.

"REAL Dragons?" Natsu was excited by hearing it.

"Yes, real Dragons. Although there are only a few left." Said the hooded man.

"A few left? You mean, there's a lot of them in the past?" Wendy started to get the hooded man's statement.

"Yes, there used to be a lot of Dragons here. That's why this place is called Dragon Land." The hooded man crossed his arms.

"Really? Then they might know the other Dragon's whereabouts!" Natsu was even more excited.

"Hmm, I'm afraid they don't have a clue on that." Said the hooded man.

"Huh? What do you mean by that?" Natsu was confused.

"You'll know the details when you get to the village. Since I'm here, I shall accompany you guys there." The hooded man turned his back, and walks forward.

"Agh…Why must we wait until we arrive at the village? You can just tell me now!" Natsu complained again.

"Don't be impatient; it is more convenient to explain things at the village." The hooded man continues to walk.

"We should just follow him, Natsu-san." Wendy told Natsu.

"Fine, whatever, as long as I can get some clue on what's happening here….." Natsu and Wendy then follow the hooded man.

,

On their way, a large shadow appeared from the sky.

"…Here it comes." The hooded man stopped his steps.

"Yeah, another Dragon." Natsu also stopped his steps.

A Dragon then descended from the sky! It was a little larger then the previous Dragons, but it also has the same Grey color, and it has blue colored eyes.

"I'll beat this one!" Natsu charged forward.

However, the hooded man blocked Natsu's path. "What? Aren't we must defeat it?" Natus was confused.

"Yes, we need to defeat a Dragon, but this one is not our target. We can't kill this one." The hooded man then grabbed a thing like a gun, and shot the Dragon's back with it.

The Dragon then collapsed onto the ground, and it fell unconscious.

"Huh? I thought you told me that this Dragon can't be killed!" Natsu was confused more.

"Did you…..Sedate it?" Wendy guessed.

"Good guess. Yes, I sedated the Dragon. This is a weapon from the village, and It is impossible for me to defeat this Dragon myself." The hooded man then kept the gun inside his robe.

"Impossible? Does that mean…This is a real Dragon?" Wendy drew an assumption.

"Yes, it is a real Dragon, and it's population is in danger." The hooded man then prepares to walk again.

"Real Dragon? Then why didn't you let me to ask it where are the other Dragons?" Natsu got worked up.

"I guess I have to tell you now... The Dragons in this dimension are not able to talk, and they don't have any clue on what's happening to the Dragons on your dimension…" Said the hooded man.

"Other….Dimension? That means this place is in another dimension?" Wendy realized.

"True. This place is another dimension." The hooded man answered.

"WHAT? How are we suppose to return to our place?" Natsu was shocked.

"Don't worry about that. I can return you guys back to your dimension." The hooded man then continues to walk.

"*sigh* Now I'm disappointed that we can't find Igneel and the others…" Natsu also continues to walk.

"That's right…But, we accepted the request, so…..We shouldn't decline the request right now, right?" Wendy follows Natsu.

"Right! If we turn down the request now, we'll be dirtying the name of Fairy Tail! Let's beat this Dragon here!" Natsu gained his spirit back.

Wendy smiled and nodded, and they continue their journey toward the village in Dragon Land.

,

"Here we are, the Dragon Village…" The hooded man led Natsu and Wendy to the village.

"Wow, it looks just the same with the villages in our dimension." Wendy was relieved.

"Wooden houses, trees, human villagers,are you sure that this is another dimension….?" Natus questioned the hooded man.

"Of course it is another dimension. Just because the dimensions are different, doesn't mean that all thing are different. Now, follow me." The hooded man entered the village.

The villagers looked at them while they're walking through the village. "Why are the villagers staring at us?" Wendy felt uncomfortable.

"Don't worry; there are rarely "tourists" here. The villagers were just surprised." Said the hooded man while walking.

They then arrived at the front of a hut, which is bigger than the others. "Here we are. The village elder's place."

The hooded man knocked at the door. An old man with a red robe then opened the door."Oh, it's you, Grandeis. There are visitors too, please come in."

They then entered the village elder's hut. The village elder offered them some seats."So, what do you need from an old man like me?" The elder sat on a chair.

"They are the Dragon Slayers." The hooded man, or Grandeis, told the village elder.

"Oh? So they are here for our request?" The village elder asked.

"Yes, please tell them the details about the request. I have some business to take care of, so I shall excuse myself." Grandeis exited the hut.

,

The village elder explained about the history of Dragon Land, just like how Makarov explained. "And so, some survivors managed to send that Dragon to another dimension. Although the buildings here are like this, we still have some weapons to protect ourselves. This history is passed from generations to generations so the villagers will not let their guard down."

"Those weapons can't be used to defeat that purple Dragon?" Natsu asked.

"No, the weapons can only be used to stun that Dragon for a brief moment. They can't be used to defeat that Dragon." The village elder answered.

"What about the thing that sucked the Dragon to another dimension? Can't you just use it again?" Natsu was confused again.

"The Dragon Portal? It was broken." Answered the village elder.

Wendy thought for a while. "But, that Dragon has been sent to another dimension, right?"

"Yes, that Dragon has been sent to another dimension. However, it came back to Dragon Land. Sometimes, it's roar can be heard coming from the North Cliff. Although, no one knew where it is now, judging from the roar, it must be that Dragon." The village elder put a serious expression.

"But, maybe it's a coincidence. A roar can't guarantee that the Dragon has returned." Wendy stated.

"No…..It has to be it. Please, locate that Dragon and defeat it. So we can live in peace, without sleepless nights and without worrying of that Dragon destroying the village again!" The village elder begged Natsu and Wendy with tears.

"...We understand." Wendy nodded.

"Don't worry, we will defeat that Dragon for sure!" Natsu grinned.

"Please tell us more about the North Cliff." Wendy asked for the details.

_**In Fairy Tail Guild...**_

,

"That's it! I can't just sit here and do nothing! I'm going to find that man, and force him to open the gate!" Gajeel stood up.

"We can't. We don't know where that man is right now." Gray stayed calm.

"I'll just have to look around. I still have a score to settle with that salamander. He can't just get trapped in another dimension." Gajeel walked away from the group.

Just when Gray wanted to stop him, a commotion can be heard from the first floor.

"Who is this guy?"

"Is he a new member?"

"I've never seen him before."

The guild members saw a hooded man entered the guild, turning his head left and right, looking for someone.

The group (included Gajeel) looked from the second floor to see what's happening.

"It's him..." Makarov saw the hooded man near the entrance.

* * *

><p>That's chapter 4! Sorry if there's nothing too special. I need to do this to advance the story. Please share your thoughts on this chapter by reviewing! (Again, I'm open to suggestions).<p> 


	6. Chapter 5: Double Arrival

Here's chapter 5! I'm really,really sorry for the late update (due to my studies). Hope you guys like this chapter!

* * *

><p>Makarov and the group went down to the first floor and approached the hooded man. "There you are old man. It's quite hard to find you here, you know."<p>

"What's your purpose? Coming all the way here." Makarov asked.

"It is not convenient to talk here. Let's talk somewhere else, shall we?" Said the hooded man.

"Suit yourself." Makrov agreed.

"Great. You guys should come too." The hooded man asked the group to come along.

They then went to the previous place (Where Makarov and the hooded man had negotiation.) The hooded man snapped his fingers again, and a place full of colorful crystals was formed. "What do you want to talk about this time?" Makarov asked the hooded man.

"Don't put such a serious face, I'm planning to do something you always ask me to do, you know." The hooded man grinned.

"You mean…" Levy already has a guess on her mind.

"Yes, to open the dimension gate to Dragon Land, where those two Dragon Slayers are." Said the hooded man.

"Do you have an ulterior motive?" Erza is not convinced.

"Of course I don't have any. I'm doing this voluntarily." The hooded man answered.

"Then do it now!" Gray "commanded".

"I got it, I got it." The hooded man prepares to open the gate.

The hooded man's index finger shines in a red color, and he made a circle with it. A dimension gate then appeared."Now then, to target those Dragon Slayers….." The hooded man stretched his arm forward. "There they are."

The hooded man then inserted his head through the dimension gate….

_**In Dragon Land….**_

Natsu and Wendy are riding a carriage controlled by one of the villagers of Dragon Village (The carriage was prepared by the village elder). "Damn it….I will not ride a carriage ever again….." Natsu was having his usual motion sickness.

"Hang in there, Natus-san; we almost arrive at the North Cliff." Wendy comforts Natsu.

Suddenly, the horse stopped, restoring Natsu from his motion sickness. "It stopped…Have we arrived at the north cliff?" Natsu and Wendy asked the villager.

"Yes, the carriage can't go any further. You must climb the cliff yourself." The villager explained.

"Whatever. So, that dragon is at the top of this cliff huh?" Natsu and Wendy exited the carriage.

"Perhaps. I wish you luck." The villager then left without leaving any information…..

"We…Must climb this?" Wendy is having trouble with the method to reach the top of the cliff.

"Huh? Are you having a problem with that?" Natsu asked Wendy.

"N-No….." Wendy thought this is the only way to reach the top of the cliff.

"Then, we'll just have to climb this thing!" Natsu was full with energy…..

"But….What if the dragon's not at the top?" Wendy afraid that their effort will go to waste.

"Then we'll just have to return here by climbing down the cliff." Said Natsu cheerfully.

"…." Wendy doesn't know what to say.

"All right then, let's climb this-whoa!" Natsu saw a head appeared from a dimension gate.

"Um…What's your name again?" Natsu forgot the hooded man's name.

"That's not important. By the way, your guild master is here." The hooded man then pulled his head out from the dimension gate, and turned his head to Makarov. "Now, talk to him."

Makarov JUMPED into the dimension gate, and he reached Dragon Land (The dimension gate still opens).

"Hey, old man! Why did you come here?" Natsu greeted in a friendly manner.

"I came here to take you two back." Makarov told the two Dragon Slayers his purpose.

"What? Take us back? There's no way I'll quit on a quest after I accepted it." Natsu refused to return.

"I-I agree with Natsu-san, master. If we leave now, the village might be destroyed by the Dragon." Wendy also refused to return.

"…You two really don't want to return right now?" Makarov asked.

"No." Natsu responded quickly.

Makarov sighed, he closed his eyes and he thought for a while. "Fine."

Makarov then slowly turns into his giant form.

"Don't tell me…Master will use force to make us return….?" Thought Wendy.

"Bring it on! I still won't go back right now!" Natsu seems ready to fight.

Makarov then fully turned into a giant, and he lifted his right hand. Wendy closed her eyes while Natsu went into his battle stance.

However, Makarov lowered his hand, putting it on the ground near Natsu and Wendy.

"Huh?" Wendy opened her eyes.

"Get on, I will help you guys to reach the top of this cliff." Said Makarov.

"Really? That's great! Thanks there, old man!" Natsu dragged Wendy to Makarov's palm.

"Make sure you defeat that Dragon so I can drag you guys back." Makarov then lifted his hand with his palm still opens.

"Don't worry, We'll beat that Dragon up pretty badly for sure!." Natsu grinned.

Makarov smiled, and he lowered his hand again, before lifting it strongly and quickly, sending the two Dragon Slayers up to the top of the cliff. Makarov then returned to his usual, short form.

"Heh, good one there." The hooded man emerged from the dimension gate.

"Return those to when they're finished with your request." Makarov walks toward the dimension gate.

"Of course." The hooded man also went inside the dimension gate.

Makarov arrived at "his" dimension, and the dimension gate was closed by the hooded man.

"So, you let them go?" Gray asked after he witnessed the situation by "peeking" through the dimension gate.

"Yes, they'll be fine anyway…Hopefully." Makarov walked past Gray, heading towards the exit.

"Somehow, I know you're going to do that….." Gray grinned.

The group then went back to the Fairy Tail guild.

"So, you want to assist them?" The hooded man asked someone.

"Yeah, I've made up my mind." Said the other guy.

"Perfect…" The hooded man opened the dimension gate to Dragon Land once again for the other man to go through…

_**(Again)In Dragon Land… **_

"There's the top! That throw sure is something!" Natsu prepares to arrive at the top of North Cliff.

"But, what if we don't land at the top? I mean, we may see the top, but not land on it…." Wendy was worried.

"Don't worry; I'll hold the edge of the cliff." Natsu smiled.

The two Dragon Slayers can finally see the top of the cliff. However, Wendy was right…..They didn't arrive at the top of the cliff by landing at the top of the cliff….

"Here we go!" Natsu stretched his hand, aiming for the edge of the cliff.

"Got it!" Natsu managed to grab onto the edge of the cliff. Meanwhile, Wendy started to fall…..

"W-Waah!" Wendy was startled.

Natsu realized this, and he stretched his other hand, and he grabbed Wendy's hand, preventing her from falling.

Wendy was relieved that Natsu caught her."Th-Thank you, Natsu-san…."

"No problem! Now then, to reach the top!" Natsu helped Wendy and himself to reach the top of the cliff.

_When they reached the top….._

The top of the cliff was really vast, although there's nothing but trees around, and the furthest part of the top cannot be seen from Natsu and Wendy's current location. The ground was flat and grey colored. (The ground was not made from soil.)

"Now then, come! Dragon!" Natsu yelled loudly…

However, no response.

"Natsu-san, I don't think that the Dragon is here right now….." Wendy was disappointed.

"WHAT? No way!" I'll go look around." Natsu searhed around the cliff for the Dragon, and Wendy had no choice but to follow him…..

"Wendy! I found something interesting!" Natsu called Wendy who was not too far behind him.

Wendy then approached Natsu. "What is it, Natsu-san?"

"Here!" Natsu grabbed something, and shows it to Wendy…..It was a black colored egg! With an approximate size of 0.5 meter.

"An…Egg?" Wendy was stunned for a moment.

"Yeah! This must be the Dragon's egg!" Natsu was still energetic.

"Does that mean, the Dragon is away?" Wendy stated.

"Probably. Now, I'm sure that the Dragon is here. Let's just wait for the Dragon to show up!" Natsu lies on the ground.

Wendy nodded, and she waits for the Dragon along with Natsu.

_At the bottom of the cliff…_

A Man walked out from a dimension gate, before the gate closed by itself…

"So…..They're on the top of this cliff right now, huh?" The man grinned.

"Guess I'll just have to climb this thing!" The man was actually the Iron Dragon Slayer, Gajeel Redfox!

_In the hooded man's barrier…._

The hooded man sat on a stone, grinning. "Maybe this will be done sooner than I expected….."

* * *

><p>That's all for now! Well... It's shorter than the previous chapters because I'm quite busy with my studies...I apologize again about that. The next chapters will be back to the usual length, so don't worry about it! The next chapter won't be done in a while though, so...Please be patient.<p> 


	7. Chapter 6: The Dragon's Arrival

Finally...It's back! a HUGE apologize to all readers for taking this long to update this story (Due to browser problems...) and thank you for those that are still waiting for this update without giving up. Here's chapter 6! Enjoy!

* * *

><p><em><strong>In the Fairy Tail guild…..<strong>_

"So….Now, we just have to wait for Natsu and Wendy to return." Gray sat on a chair.

"That's right. They will return…..Hopefully." Makarov was still worried about the two Dragon Slayers.

"Don't worry,master. I'm sure that those two will come back safely." Levy cheered Makarov.

"Right." Makarov seemed to be relieved a little.

"By the way, why don't let Gajeel go with them? Three Dragon Slayers will surely defeat that Dragon." Gray suggested.

"True, but Gajeel only wants to find Metallicana,right? I wonder if he still wants to go there if he knows that the Dragons there do not know Metallicana's whereabouts…" Levy also sat on a chair.

"They're fellow Dragon Slayers after all. You will go to help them right, Gajeel?" Gray turned his head, guessing that Gajeel might be there.

"…..." However, Gajel's not there.

"Huh? Hey, where's Gajeel?" Gray turned his head around and still couldn't find the Iron Dragon Slayer.

"Um….Maybe he went to the toilet?" Levy guessed.

"Impossible. I would have seen him if he went to the toilet." Gray stood up.

"Come to think of it, I haven't seen Gajeel since we returned." Erza remembered.

"….." The group was silent…..

"WHAT! You mean he went to Dragon Land!" Gray realized what's going on.

"That's possible…..Although I'm not sure about it…." Levy was uncertain.

"That's the most likely. He went there to find out about Metallicana's location." Erza figured out the truth.

"Damn it…." Gray stood up and prepares to go outside.

"Where are you going?" Erza stood up and asked.

"To the mystery man, of course! I'm going to Dragon Land and drag Gajeel back." Gray answered.

"No need for that." Said Makarov.

"And…..Why is that?" Gray questioned.

"It will be better for him to go." Makarov answered.

"That's true. Now, shouldn't you sit down and listen to master?" Erza sat down.

"Hmph…Fine." Gray took a seat.

"Even though they haven't really faced a Dragon before, they should be having no problem dealing with the real one…..Even though I'm still a little worried. Because I still can't figure out that Dragon's true strength." Makarov explained.

"Isn't that Dragon very powerful? It can go between dimensions!" Gray thought.

"According to the story, it is. However, there might be a person that manipulated the dimension the Dragon was sealed in." Makarov suspected.

"That might be true. That person transferred the Dragon to the dimension where it came from." Levy got it.

"But I think we shouldn't assume it that way first, as we have no proof….." Juvia has a little doubt.

"….Right. Let's just wait and see what happens." Makarov decided.

_In Dragon Land….._

After 3 hours of waiting for the dragon on the cliff….

"…." Natsu sat on the top of the cliff with a straight face, waiting for the dragon.

"…." Wendy stands on the top of the cliff while staring at the "dark red" sky, expecting the dragon's arrival.

.

Natsu stood up. "Damn! Just when will the dragon arrive!"

"Umm…..Maybe it's not here?" Wendy was uncertain.

"Then what are those eggs?" Natsu pointed at the eggs behind him.

"I don't know…. I don't see any animals around here…" Wendy answered.

"Then I'll call for that dragon!" Natsu then went to the edge of the cliff.

"Natsu-san, honestly, I don't think that method will work….." Wendy told Natsu.

"I'll just try it." Natsu inhales." Hey! Come here you dragon! Or I'll burn your eggs!" Natsu shouted energically.

_**Meanwhile…**_

Gajeel was climbing the cliff, and he almost lose his grip upon hearing Natsu's shout…..

"Agh, that was close. That must be that salamander's voice, is there really a dragon up there?" Gajeel continues to climb the gigantic cliff.

On the top of the cliff….

"Why didn't it work…I'm sure that was loud and clear enough….." Natsu scratched his head.

"(That's obvious…)" Wendy thought to herself.

But…Suddenly, a roar can be heard…..

"Huh?" Wendy looked around the sky, searching for the source of the roar.

"That must be the dragon's roar! So, that call earlier did work after all!" Natsu became fired up.

"But, where is the dragon?" Wendy didn't see any living creature on the sky.

Then, Natsu saw something heading towards him. "Hm? What's that purple thing?"

"Huh? Where is it?" Wendy went beside Natsu to see it more clearly.

That purple thing got closer and closer, before it increases its speed. And revealed its identity…..

"It's a dragon! That must be dragon the elder was talking about!" Natsu can finally see the dragon clearly.

The dragon got nearer. And then it charges toward Natsu and Wendy. Fortunately, the two dragon slayers dodged it.

"We have been waiting for you, dragon! I'm going to beat the hell out of ya!" Natsu prepares to fight the dragon, and so does Wendy.

The dragon opened its mouth, and a dark colored ball appeared, then it launches the dark ball toward Natsu. However, Natsu avoided its attack.

"So…..You're eager for a fight, huh? Well….Here I come!" Natsu charges forward…

_**In Fairy Tail guild…..**_

"Now, I'm not sure about those three dragon slayers…." Gray broke the quiet situation in the guild.

"What do you mean?" Erza replied.

"I just remembered something master said." Gray became more serious.

"And that is?" Levy was curious.

"Didn't master say that the guy's goal is to revive the dragons?" Gray reminded the group.

"Now that you mention it….That guy's words are different from master's explanation!" Levy also recalled.

"Then, we will have to stop those three from defeating that dragon!" Gray stood up.

"Not now….." Said Makarov.

"What?" Gray got confused.

"We can't stop that man. He is far too strong for us to handle." Makarov said calmly.

"Then why did you…." Gray approached Makarov.

"Halt. I'll tell you guys the details later." Makarov returned to his room.

"Ck...Fine." Gray returns to his seat.

_**In the Dragon Village…..**_

The hooded man knocked on the village elder's house's door.

"Oh, it's you, Grandeis." The elder opened the door.

"Yeah, sorry to disturb your rest chief." Said the hooded man upon seeing the elder.

"No, it's okay. Please come in." The elder offered.

"Thanks." The hooded man went inside the house.

"Take a seat." The elder then sat down on a wooden chair.

"Right." The hooded man also sat down on a wooden chair.

"So…What do you need from this old man?" The elder asked.

"Actually, I need to borrow a thing." The hooded man answered.

"Oh? What is it?" The elder questioned the hooded man again.

"The absorber" The hooded man smiled.

"What do you need it for?" The elder questioned, yet again.

"Just for some personal matters." The hooded man answered.

"…All right then. On account that you brought those dragon slayers to help us, I'll lend it to you…" The elder then stood up and went inside a room, while the hooded man sat on the chair, waiting.

"Here you are." The elder handed a gadget that is similar to a mobile phone (With one round button on the center only).

"Thanks. I'll return it to you later." The hooded man then went outside.

"…." The village elder watched the door closed, and then he went back to his room.

The hooded man exited the Dragon Village, and walks straight, while holding the absorber, grinning...

* * *

><p>That's all for chapter 6! Sorry if it's quite short. I will not give up on this story. Chapter 7 will be done in...MAYBE several weeks from now. Just be patient! As usual, reviews, please! :D<p> 


	8. Chapter 7: Unity and Assists

Hello! It's been around 2 months since I updated a new chapter. Sorry for the wait. Here's chapter 7, please read and review! :D

* * *

><p>"Fire Dragon's….Roar!" Natsu breathes fire towards the dragon.<p>

The Dragon got hit by the fire. However, there is no sign of real damage.

"What the- That barely damaged it!" Natsu was shocked

The dragon opened its mouth, and a dark ball appeared again. Natsu saw this and he grabbed Wendy and jumped away from the dragon. The moment Natsu jumped, the dragon shot the dark ball from its mouth.

"That was close…..Thank you, Natsu-san." Wendy thanked Natsu.

"Don't worry about it. Wendy, can you cast me with your spell?" Natsu then let go of Wendy.

"Of course." Wendy nodded. "Power of the stout arms that tears heaven…..ARM!"

"Great! Here I go!" Natsu jumped towards the dragon. "Fire dragon's… Iron fist!"

The dragon got hit and pushed back. "Grooh…." The dragon let out a small roar.

"This time, I'm going to knock you out!" Natsu prepares for another strike.

The dragon roared loudly, destroying rocks nearby and sending Natsu and Wendy moving behind.

Natsu grinned, and charges forward while engulfing his right hand with fire, and punched the dragon's head, then he turned around in the air, and kicked it with his fire ignited leg.

The dragon was stunned for a moment. Wendy casted vernier on herself, and charges toward the dragon."Sky dragon's…..roar!" Wendy attacks the dragon.

The dragon got hit, and Natsu appeared from the smoke produced by the impact of Wendy's attack earlier. " Fire dragon's….Iron Fist!" Natsu uses that attack again.

The dragon got stunned again, but not for long. It swipes its large tail around, forcing Natsu and Wendy to jump in order to avoid its attack, before it headbutted Natsu quickly which causes Natsu to fell to the ground.

"Tch, damn it…" Natsu stood up.

"Are you okay, Natsu-san?" Wendy approached Natsu.

"I'm fine. This dragon is tough indeed!" Natsu grinned again. "Fire dragon's….. roar!" Natsu uses one of his signature attacks, with larger flame than earlier.

Seeing this, Wendy also supports Natsu. "Sky dragon's…..roar!"

The double dragon roar pushes the dragon backwards little by little, and the dragon seems to be getting damaged.

Suddenly, a voice can be heard near the edge of the cliff. "Iron dragon's…..roar!" Shards of metal appeared and join forces with the other two dragon roars, damaging the dragon further.

The three dragon roars then stopped. Natsu and Wendy looked behind, and found Gajeel Redfox behind them.

"Having trouble, salamander?" Gajeel "greeted Natsu.

"Not really, scrap metal bastard!" Natsu grinned.

,

_**In Fairy Tail…**_

"Gahh!" Gray suddenly stood up.

"What's wrong with you….?" Erza doesn't understand.

"I just don't understand why master let those three go even though it might be a trap!" Gray complained.

"Master must have his own reason….Try to understand that." Said Erza calmly.

"Come to think of it….Why hasn't master tell us his reason for stopping us yet?" Gray recalled.

"Who knows? Just be patient….." Levy told Gray.

"Man, I don't feel like sitting here and do nothing…." Gray keeps on complaining.

"Stop complaining every now and then…..Just listen to master's order." Erza glares at Gray sharply, which stops Gray from complaining.

The group stays silent, waiting for their master's next order and the permission to go to Dragon Land….. As they wait, three figures that are absent for a while appears….

"I can't hold it anymore!" Happy shouted, startling the group.

"Me either! I just can't leave Wendy alone!" Charle did the same.

"I want to know how that Dragon Land…is." Pantherlily said calmly.

"Haven't seen you guys around for a while… But there's nothing you can do….Master won't allow us to go there." Gray told the exceeds.

However, Gray's words fell on deaf ears….. The three exceeds rushed near Makarov's room to….Knock the door.

Makarov opened the door. "Oh, what's the matter, happy?"

"Can we go to Dragon Land?" Happy asked with his usual expression.

"Nah, I doubt you guys can…." Gray shook his head.

"Sure." Makarov agreed immediately...

"Really? Then, let's go!" Happy prepares to lead the exceed group.

"Wait a minute! Master, why can those "cats" go?" Gray is confused.

"What? You guys can also go…I was just about to told you guys the same thing." Makarov replied.

"For real? You should have said that earlier!" Gray regained his spirit.

"Well then, let's go." Erza stood up, followed by the rest of the group.

"Go! To the rescue!" Happy prepares to lead the entire group.

" Hey, do you even know where should we head to?" Charle asked Happy.

"No." Happy answered straightforwardly….

,

The group went outside the guild, just after they exited the guild, they saw Lucy's team.

"Hm? Where are you guys going?" Lucy asked out of curiosity.

"We're going to save Nat- Ouch!" Gray couldn't finish his sentence.

"Why did you hit me!" Gray shouts at Erza.

"We can't let them know that we're going to another dimension and fight a dragon. You know why, don't you?" Erza whispered to Gray with a killing instinct…..

"O-oh…Sure, sure." Gray said no more words other than that.

"Where did you say just now?" Lucy is still curious about their destination.

"Actually, we're going to-" Gray constructs a new sentence…..

"Dragon Land" Happy interrupted!

"….." The situation was silent.

"Dragon….Land?" Lucy is confused.

"I've never heard of that place before…." Cana is also confused

"Umm…..That's the name of a new amusement park! Yes, a new amusement park!" Gray tries to cover the truth.

"Really?" Lucy is still a little confused.

"No, no. It's a place where Natsu, Wendy, and Gajeel go to defeat a dragon." Happy revealed the truth again…..

"….." Silent situation…..Yet again…

"Umm….What's happening here?" Lucy gets even more confused.

The group has no choice but to tell Lucy and the others the truth…

,

"REALLY?" Lucy is shocked to hear the truth…..

"Yes. That's why we're going there." Erza confirmed.

"Then…I want to go too!" Lucy is determined to go.

"I think it's too dangerous for you, you know…" Gray stated.

"Don't underestimate me!" Lucy exclaimed.

"I think its okay for her to go. She already knew about this anyway." Levy accepts Lucy's decision.

"Yes! Thanks, Levy!" Lucy hugs Levy.

"Don't worry about it." Levy smiled.

"Whatever, if you really want to go, go ahead…." Gray gave up.

"In that case, we'll watch the guild. I'm sure you all will bring those dragon slayers back safely." Cana and the rest of the team then went inside the guild.

After Cana and the others went in, the group that now consists of Erza Scarlet, Gray Fullbuster, Lucy Heartfilia, Levy McGarden, Juvia Lockser, and not to forget the three exceeds, prepares to go to Dragon Land.

"Let us go now." Erza leads the group.

* * *

><p>That's all for chapter 7! I hope you guys like it. The next chapter will be done in a few weeks, or that's what I plan to do. Just be patient. Have a nice day!<p> 


	9. Chapter 8: Plan execution

Hello! It's been a VERY long time since I updated this one. Again, I apologize for the very long wait. For those who're still waiting for the next chapter, wait no more, because it's here!

As requested by Phil-0, I've added his Fairy Tail OC (Marcus Anderson) into the story.

* * *

><p>"By the way, do you know where that hooded man is?" Gray asked Erza<p>

"Not really." Erza answered quickly.

"WHAT? How are we supposed to go to Dragon Land?" Gray stopped running, causing the group to stop with him.

"Don't worry about it. Before we leave, master gave me the dimension key. We should be able to go to Dragon Land that way."

" Ookay….That was unexpected…" Gray then scratches his head.

"Then, let's go…" Erza prepares to move forward.

"Wait, where are we going?" Gray asked.

"To the place where we can use the key, of course." Erza turns back, and answered.

"Why don't just use it here?" Lucy suggested.

"No, we can't Master said that if the dimension gate opens, it will take all living beings nearby with it." Erza explained.

"I see…" Lucy got it.

"Then, do you know where can we use it?" Lucy asked

"We'll search for a place where it's safe to use it. Or, we can just tell the town folks to evacuate." Erza explained

"Sounds like it'll be a pain. Why don't you ask me for help?" A man approached the group.

"You're…..Marcus?" Gray noticed.

"Of course…If not, who am I?" Marcus said. He has a black, spiky hair like Gray's, black eyes, and a navy colored scarf around his neck, black dress shirt with rolled up sleeves and a red tie, dark blue jeans with a chain on the left side and white/red sneakers. He also wears a pair of black fingerless gloves.

"I haven't seen you around lately." Gray casually remarked."Anyways, what kind of help you'd like to offer?

"I got this." Marcus took a key out of his pocket."Barrier key"

"What's that thing suppose to do?" Gray is curious.

"Let me explain, this key will fold up the space around, and…Uh…Anyways, this key will create a barrier around that is invisible…Yeah, that's the main point" Marcus' "explanation" ended…

"That'd be a great help. Thank you, Marcus" Erza showed her gratitude.

"Uhh…N-no problem, Erza-san…..Now, I'll use this…..Wah!" Marcus dropped the key... and…..It's gone."Uh….Looks like it created a barrier around it…."

"Great…Just great….." Gray did a face palm." Why were you so nervous just now?"

"N-Nothing, I'm absolutely fine." Don't worry, I still got one more...There!" Marcus got another key. This time, though, the key looks darker.

"Why does it look slightly different from the one you dropped?" Lucy asked.

"Huh? It is? Looks the same to me… Don't worry about that. Barrier key, activate!" Marcus turned the key around.

Suddenly, the air around feels different, and in a few seconds, the group (Including Marcus) is gone.

They appeared in a dark place. "So, this is inside the barrier?" Lucy questioned.

"Looks like so." Marcus answered."Now then, we can use the dimension key."

"Right…Where's Juvia and Levy?" Erza couldn't find them.

"Yeah, where are they? Are they lost around here?" Gray looked around, but couldn't find the two.

"Um….Marcus-san, what is that thing behind you?" Lucy pointed behind Marcus.

"Huh? What do you mean by th-" Before Marcus could finish his sentence, a black colored T-rex like monster ate him.

"What the- Why are there monsters here?" Gray is confused.

"Looks like it's a dimension key…And it can only bring a limited amount of people with it." Erza's guess seems to be correct.

"And looks like non-humans are forbidden too…." Gray noticed the exceeds are also not there. "That's a pretty messed up and confusing item…."

Suddenly, the beast's head is on fire. Marcus opened its mouth, and jumped out. "That sure was close. I guess I used the wrong key…."

"Can we get out of here?" Erza asked.

"I still got several keys, let's try them." Marcus then slid his hand into his pocket.

"Where did you get those keys?" Lucy asked Marcus.

"I got these from a hooded man when I was on a mission a few days ago." Marcus said while picking a key to use.

" A hooded man? That must be him…" Erza thought of someone.

"Yeah, but…why?" Gray wonders.

"Let's just try using this one." Marcus picked another key." Activate!"

In a few seconds, they teleported again. This time, they appeared in an unknown place, where there is nothing around.

"Where is this place?" Lucy looked around, but there is nothing but white sands.

"Don't know….Let's try using this one, then." Marcus picked another key.

"Wait!" Erza stopped Marcus. "This place is sufficient to use the dimension key."

"O-okay…" Marcus put the key back in this pocket.

"Why are you always so nervous around Erza….?" Gray asked.

"I-I'm not!" Marcus struggled a bit.

Erza prepares to use the dimension key. "Are you guys ready?"

"Of course, right?" Gray asked the group, and they nodded.

"Then, let us go" Erza turns the key.

"Hang on, Natsu. We're coming!" Lucy is determined.

,

_**Dragon Land**_

"*pant* *pant*"Gajeel seems to be exhausted.

"*pant* Damn, this guy suddenly gets tougher" Natsu also seems exhausted.

The dragon, now covered in a dark aura, prepares to launch another dark energy ball.

The two dragon slayers jumped away before the dragon fired the energy ball, making a small crater on the spot.

After Natsu landed, he immediately launches his attack. "Fire Dragon's…..Roar!"

The dragon got hit, and out of the smoke, Gajeel appeared, with the spell Arms enchanted on him."Iron Dragon's Hard Fist!"

The dragon got hit again, but show a very little sign of damage.

"This battle will keep on forever!" Gajeel landed.

"Wendy, try casting Arms again on me." Natsu commanded.

"Y-yes…." Said Wendy hesitantly.

Natsu, now with Arms casted, ignites both of his fists on fire, and launches himself toward the dragon. "Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!" Natsu punches the dragon with all his strength, and after that, he follows the attack with another Iron Fist.

The dragon is stunned for a moment. "Iron Dragon's Club" Gajeel turned his arm in to an extending Iron club towards the dragon. The dragon got pushed to a very durable large rock. So durable that it only got half destroyed even though the dragon got pushed.

"Hey, that's one strong rock." Natsu then charges toward the dragon, while Wendy casts Vernier on him. Natsu, now with arms and vernier, uses the Crimson Lotus: Fire Dragon's fist on the dragon, striking the dragon repeatedly, before unleashing a powerful strike against the dragon, destroying the rock.

The dragon got pushed a bit, and then collapses, but after a few seconds, the dragon rolled back up. Even though it is struggling a little.

"What?" Gajeel couldn't believe the dragon's toughness.

"If you keep on standing, I'll keep on fighting till you drop!" Natsu is determeined to defeat the dragon.

"I don't think you need to continue this fight." A voice can be heard.

"Huh?" Wendy looked around her surroundings, and found Grandeis."Grandeis-san?"

"It seems like you still remember my name." He smiled.

"What're you doing here? You wanna help us to beat that guy?" Gajeel stares at Grandeis.

" I just want to complete my plan. I knew you guys won't disappoint me." Grandeis took out the absorber, and pressed the button on the center.

The dragon got absorbed into the absorber.

"Huh? What did you do the dragon?" Natsu looks toward Grandeis and asks.

"You'll see soon enough." Grandeis held the absorber towards him, and pressed the button again. An antenna appeared from the device, and "transfers" a dark purple colored lightning emanates from the tip of it, and "shocked" Grandeis. After a few seconds, a purple aura seems to be around Grandeis. "I've transferred the dragon to another dimension….Thanks for exhausting the dragon."

"R-Really?" Wendy had a doubt.

"Of course. Now then, I shall transfer you guys back." Grandeis prepares to cast a dimension magic.

"Hold on." Natsu stopped the casting.

"Hm? Is something wrong?" Grandeis "wonders".

"Why don't we have a game before we part ways?" Natsu grins, and goes into his fighting stance.

"I agree. I also want to know your strength" Gajeel followed Natsu.

"Huh?" Wendy is a bit confused.

Grandeis sighed. "Seems like I couldn't do this the easy way…."

* * *

><p>That's for chapter 8. A huge thanks for those who don't give up waiting for this update. Sorry for the short length despite it's been a long time. I'll try to do the next chapter quicker and longer, even if it's just a bit. Stay tuned :D<p> 


	10. Chapter 9: Showdown

Hello, here is the promised quicker and longer update! As an apology for not updating this series for a looong time, I added this chapter shortly after the previous chapter. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>The three Dragon Slayers stood on the top of the cliff, with Grandeis, preparing for a fight.<p>

"I don't know what're you planning to do, but I know it is not a good thing!" Natsu exclaimed.

"It is not? Personally, I think it is a good thing to do." Grandeis smiled a bit.

"Just what are you planning, Grandeis-san?" Wendy asked with a worried look.

"It's a secret…..You'll know soon enough, though." Grandeis said casually.

"Whatever, I'm going to knock you down!" Natsu charges forward, igniting the tip of his elbows with fire, causing him to charge in an amazing speed. He then prepares to land a punch on Grandeis. However, when he strikes, Grandeis teleported.

"Huh? Where'd he go?" Natsu looked around.

"Iron Dragon's club!" Gajeel turned his hand into an extending steel club, which extends toward Grandeis. But, Grandeis teleported again.

"He keeps on teleporting!" Gajeel then turned his arm back to normal.

"You can't even touch me…How do you expect do defeat me that way?" Grandeis appears in a new location.

"Don't underestimate us!" Natsu is enraged.

"Heh….I guess I'll keep you Dragon Slayers Company for a while." Grandeis grinned.

"Bring it on!" Natsu taunted.

"You said so." Grandeis then teleported, and quickly appeared behind Natsu, then striked him with a lightning fast kick.

"Gah!" Natsu was sent flying for a few meters, before landing.

"Natsu-san!" Wendy was concerned.

"How come his regular kick can be so powerful…!"Natsu stood up.

"Haven't you known it yet? I absorbed the power of the Dark Dragon earlier." Grandeis explained.

Suddenly, a few knives are flying toward Grandeis. Grandeis dodged them, and Gajeel, with the Iron Dragon's scale, landed a strike on him. Grandeis, however, can still stand.

"That's not nice…Interrupting my explanation…." Grandeis turned his eye on Gajeel.

"Sorry…I'm not the polite type!" Gajeel grinned.

"Then I'll teach you a lesson you won't forget, bad boy…" Grandeis went into his fighting stance.

"Oraah!" Gajeel charges toward Grandeis, and turns his arm into an iron sword. Grandeis teleported behind him, causing Gajeel to miss his attack, and then he struck Gajeel with a powerful punch. But, Gajeel can still stand, due to his Iron Dragon scales. Gajeel quickly turned back, and swung his arm which has been turned into a sword. Grandeis evaded the attack by jumping high into the air, and then fires a ray of purple laser from his palm. Gajeel quickly rolled away, and when he prepares to attack Grandeis by throwing knives, Grandeis teleported again. Gajeel looked behind him, expectin Grandeis to attack from that direction. But, Grandeis appeared in front of him and head butted Gajeel.

"Gah!" Gajeel was stunned, and Grandeis prepares to land a punch on him. Natsu grabbed him from behind, preventing him from striking Gajeel. "I got him!"

"Not bad, salamander!" Gajeel then strikes with his punch. However, Grandeis teleported again, causing Gajeel's attack to land on Natsu.

"Ugh!" Natsu was knocked down by Gajeel's Iron punch.

Suddenly, a purple disc struck Gajeel from behind. "Damn…it" Gajeel then fell on the ground.

Grandeis is standing behind the fallen Gajeel. "Pathetic…."

"Sky Dragon's…roar!" A Hurricane like blast heads toward Grandeis. Grandeis teleported again, now appearing behind Wendy, preparing to strike her with another punch. Natsu realized this, and quickly rammed Grandeis. Natsu, now on top of Grandeis, ignited his fist on fire, preparing to strike him. Grandeis teleported before Natsu could attack him, and then appears behind Natsu, in the air, then charges toward Natsu bullet fast. Natsu sensed it, and evaded Grandeis' attack.

"You teleporting coward! Come and fight without running away!" Natsu was mad….

"Perhaps…..But, I can't do that…..That's my style." Grandeis said."I guess I've entertained you enough."

Grandeis charged towards Wendy, and swiped Wendy. "Kyah!" Wendy fell on the ground.

"Wendy!" Natsu couldn't prevent that attack in time.

Grandeis then charged toward Natsu. So fast that Natsu didn't see it coming and Grandeis landed a punch on Natsu. Natsu almost knocked to the ground, but he then regained his balance. But, Grandeis landed a punch to his abdomen, and proceeded with another punch on the skull. This time, Natsu was knocked to the ground. "Gahh…..! So…Fast..." Natsu was panting, and having trouble to stand up.

"Time to sleep….." From Grandeis' plam, emanates a purple light.

"Stop it!" Wendy shouted.

"Sorry…Can't do it." Grandeis fired a purple towards Natsu.

Natsu was struck with the powerful laser, and fell unconscious.

"Natsu-san!" Wendy approached Natsu and tears fell from Wendy's eyes….

"Now, it's your turn, bad boy." Grandeis turned to the heavily wounded Gajeel, which is still conscious, but he doesn't have the strength left to even stand. "Damn…" Gajeel whispered.

"Stop it! Please, stop it!" Wendy begged.

"I told you, can't do it." Grandeis prepares to fire the laser towards Gajeel.

Suddenly, an arrow of fire charges toward Grandeis. Grandeis sensed it coming, and evaded the arrow. Gajeel, Wendy, and Grandeis looked at the direction where the arrow came from, and found someone, holding a fire made bow.

"Who're you?" Grandeis asked.

"I'm Marcus Anderson, and I'm taking my friends back!" Marcus then made the fire bow disappear.

"What if I'm not going to let you do that?" Grandeis asked again.

"Then we'll see what happens…." Marcus grinned.

_**Somewhere in Dragon Land**_

"Where'd everyone go?" Gray is alone in the middle of nowhere.

Gray looked around for a while, and found nothing but cliffs…..He then decided to explore a bit. "Maybe they're around here…."

After a while of exploring, a few dragons appeared!

"Dragons? I guess that's pretty common here…." Gray prepares to fight the dragons. "Ice make…Sword!"

_**Meanwhile…..**_

Lucy looked around too, and can only see cliffs….."What just…Happened?"

A few dragons too, appeared.

"Waah! Dragons? W-What should I do?" Lucy panicked.

One of the dragon looked at Lucy, and then it raised its claw and prepares to smash the ground….

"Wah!" Lucy managed to dodge the attack.

"(_Looks like these dragons are unfriendly…Even though I'm a bit scared, I need to defend myself!)_" Lucy thought to herself. "Open the Gate of the Golden Bull! Taurus!"

_**Somewhere again….**_

Erza just defeated a dragon. It seems like she already defeated several dragons. "They're not as tough as I expected…."

Erza looked around her surroundings. "The others are not around here….Looks like the dimension key randomly transfers people around…."

Erza walked around for a while, and noticed something from a distance. "I see huts…Is that a village?" She then proceeded to that direction.

_**On the Cliff….**_

Marcus swung a fire axe towards Grandeis, but he teleported to dodge the attack, appearing behind Marcus, in the air, and launches himself at him. Marcus turned back, and creates a fire shield which cancelled Grandeis' attack.

"Interesting…." Grandeis landed.

"I can show you more interesting ones!" Fires appeared on Marcus' fingertips, and Marcus fired the fire bullets repeatedly. Grandeis evaded the attack while Marcus kept on firing. Grandeis then suddenly teleported below Marcus and shot a dark energy ball towards him. Marcus knew this and dodged the energy ball.

"That's a pretty common attack….." Marcus teased.

"As long as it's powerful, it's fine…." Grandeis landed again.

Marcus then threw his fire axe towards Grandeis. Grandeis jumped, evading the axe. The axe then disappeared into thin air. Marcus then rushed toward Gajeel and then Natsu in a lightning fast speed. And threw them off the cliff…..

"Wah!" Gajeel couldn't do anything, while Natsu was still unconscious.

"Marcus-san! What have you-"Wendy went to the edge of the cliff.

You should go down too!" Marcus pushed Wendy off the cliff…..

"Kyaah!" Wendy thought she's going to fall down….But; a fire platform carries her and the other two Dragon Slayers.

"Go down there and heal those two." Marcus then made the platform going downward.

"You don't afraid of me going there and finish them off?" Grandeis remarked.

"You won't. You can do that…After you beat me!" Marcus grinned.

"Actually, I can do that right now…But, I guess I'll do that after I'm done with you…." Grandeis prepares to fight.

_**Below the cliff**_

Wendy, Natsu, and Gajeel arrived at the bottom of the cliff. Wendy then heals Gajeel.

"Natsu-san…Please wake up!" Wendy worriedly heals Natsu

After a while of healing, Natsu regained consciousness. "Huh? Where is this?"

Wendy was glad to see Natsu recovering. "Natsu-san!"

"Wendy?...Oh yeah! Where's that coward? Ouch!" Natsu tried to stand up, but he couldn't.

"You're badly injured, Natsu-san. We need more time for the injury to heal." Wendy explained.

"Uhh…..I kinda need some help here…" Gajeel spoke.

"O-Oh yes…..Sorry, Gajeel-san…" Wendy then heals Gajeel

"Are you feeling better now, Gajeel-san?" Wendy asked.

"Yeah…I can walk now…." Gajeel stood up.

"We need to get back to the village…..Natsu-san needs some rest….." Wendy worried.

"Do you know where the village is?" Gajeel asked.

"Not really….It's quite far from here….We came here by carriage." Wendy recalled.

From a distance, Gajeel can see something. "Is that….A carriage?"

Wendy looked towards the direction Gajeel was pointing. "Yes it is! We can ask for help!"

* * *

><p>That's chapter 9. Sorry if it's not too long (It is longer than chapter 8, though...Just a bit...) But, I'm certain that this update is a lot faster (Even faster than I planned). Sorry if there're grammatical mistakes, I'll try to do better in the next chapter. Hope you enjoyed it, and stay tuned for the next chapter :)<p> 


	11. Chapter 10: Overwhelming Ability

Finally, I managed to finish this chapter. Again, sorry for the long inactivity. Enjoy the new chapter!

* * *

><p>"Can you defeat me, I wonder?" Grandeis jumped, and fired a purple laser from his index finger.<p>

"You'll know the answer later," Marcus dodged the laser, and threw a fireball towards him.

Grandeis teleported, the fireball exploded, and Grandeis appeared behind Marcus, preparing to strike him. Marcus sensed his presence, and back flipped behind Gradeis. He then made a fire sword, and charged towards Grandeis. However, Grandeis teleported once again, appearing above Marcus. He then charged downward with his legs covered in a purple energy shaped like a lance.

Marcus dodged with his speed. "Damn you teleporting coward…"

"You can call me whatever you want. That won't change the fact that I'm better than you." Grandeis stood up.

"You might regret saying that," Marcus fired bullets of fire from his fingers, and Grandeis teleported in order to dodge the attack. Marcus then turned behind quickly and landed a punch charged with fire to Grandeis. "I know you'll pop up here."

"Not bad," Grandeis recovered. "I think I've been teleporting to the same location too much…."

Grandeis teleported again, now appearing in front of Marcus. "Time for round 2….."

After a brief moment of silence, Grandeis charged towards Marcus in a flash. He stroked Marcus with a powerful punch on the skull, which caused Marcus to be sent flying.

"Oh man," Marcus rubbed his head.

Grandeis charged forward, Marcus jumped up quickly, he made a giant fire hammer and he smashed the ground with it. It caused a shockwave around. Grandeis, however, can't be seen. "Where'd he go?" Marcus made the hammer disappear, and looked around. He then looked above him, and found Grandeis striking down with the Lance of Death. Grandeis landed with the attack.

"The end," Grandeis grinned. However, as soon as he looks forward, Marcus shot an arrow of fire with a fire bow while in mid air. Grandeis got pierced by the arrow in the chest. "Guh!" Grandeis fell on his knees. Marcus then made a fire katana, and pointed it towards Grandeis. "So, who's the winner?"

Grandeis grinned again: "Me"

He teleported, appeared behind Marcus, and swung his arm covered with a dark energy shaped like a giant dragon's claw.

Marcus swung his fire katana, but it got destroyed by the claw. As the result, Marcus got slashed by the attack.

"What the…Heck," Marcus fell on his knees.

"I got the Dragon's power, which not only increases my strength and durability, but also grants me new powers," Grandeis raised his Claw of Death. "I'm the winner."

Grandeis smashed the ground with the claw. Marcus managed to dodge the impact with his speed, and then he charged toward Grandeis with a fire knuckle attached to his fists. Before he could land a punch on him, Grandeis teleported. With the Claw of Death, he slashed Marcus' back. "Gwah!" Marcus fell onto the ground.

"You can't defeat the power of Dimension and Dragon," Grandeis jumped up high, and used the Lance of Death, which penetrated downward towards Marcus. Marcus couldn't dodge the attack in time due to the injuries.

"Now then, I shall complete my other objectives," Grandeis walked away from Marcus.

Before Grandeis could walk away, Marcus regained the strength to talk. "Wait….The battle is…Not over….Yet!" He shouted.

Grandeis turned around. "You really want to die? I guess I'll grant your wish."

"Do that if you…Can!" Marcus' body is covered in flames. "Blaze Possession"

"Flame Rex" The fire covered Marcus entirely, and then formed into a creature like the fiercest predator in the Cretaceous period.

"Heh…Another interesting thing to witness," Grandeis said.

Flame Rex fired a huge fireball towards Grandeis, and he dodged it by jumping.

The fireball then exploded a short while after.

"That is dangerous," Grandeis remarked.

Marcus lowered his skull and charged forward. Grandeis knew what kind of attack he is going to use on him. He stretched his right arm, and as soon as Marcus got near him, a purple barrier appeared.

"You're too predictable." Grandeis remarked. "I thought this will be more interesting…..This certainly disappoints me." He swiped his right arm, which caused the barrier to burst, stunning Marcus.

"This is the end." Grandeis stretched his right arm and dark energies seemed to gather around him."Death Blast"

A huge explosion can be seen and heard below the cliff. Marcus reverted back to his human form, lying unconscious.

"There, I won." Grandeis turned back. "To be frank, that was a brief fight."

,

Quite far from the cliff, a carriage was heading towards the village.

"Did you hear that?" Gajeel asked the group.

Wendy nodded."Yeah, sounds like an explosion."

Natsu just lay there, while holding himself not to throw up.

"I wonder how Marcus-san is doing…."Wendy worried.

"Dunno….That Grandeis is pretty tough." Gajeel stated.

Natsu suddenly regained the strength to sit. "If he didn't teleport every now and then, I would've beaten him! Urgh…" He lay down again.

"Still, his strength is crazy. We should've stopped him from absorbing that dragon." Gajeel regretted.

"We didn't know what he was going to do that time." Wendy let out a sigh.

Soon afterwards, the carriage stopped.

"Finally, it stopped." Natsu slowly recovered.

"We've arrived to the village" The carriage man told the Dragon Slayers.

"Thank you" Wendy thanked the person.

The three got out from the carriage, and proceeded to the village elder's house.

Wendy knocked the door.

The village elder opened the door. "Oh, it's you people. Has peace returned to us? If so, I'd like to thank you properly."

"We have something important to tell you!" Wendy said in a panicked way.

"Oh?"Then please come in."The village elder then went inside the house.

The Dragon Slayers saw a familiar figure inside the house."Huh?" Gajeel was taken aback.

A red-haired female mage looked towards them."There you are,"

"Erza-san?" Wendy was wondering what happened.

_**At the top of the cliff…**_

"Looks like I should carry on with my plan, there's no time to waste." Grandeis then walked away.

* * *

><p>That's for this time's chapter. As usual, sorry if it's too short. Stay tuned for the next chapter!<p> 


	12. Chapter 11: Dimension and Lovestruck?

Hello! It's been a long time. Here's chapter 11, which I think will lead to a lot of interesting things! Enjoy!

* * *

><p>The Group was shocked to see Erza.<p>

"Erza-san?" Wendy was shocked to see the S-class mage.

"Guh, are you planning to take us back?" Natsu guessed.

"No." Erza said straightforwardly. "Rather, we come to offer some assistance."

"We?"

"Actually, I came here with the others, but we got separated." Erza explained.

"We can look for the others later, but for now, we got a serious problem!" Wendy said.

"More serious problem?" Erza wondered what has happened.

"So…You're saying that that man named Grandeis has a malicious plot?" Erza summed Wendy's explanation up.

"Yes, and Marcus-san is fighting him right now!" Wendy said in hastily.

"Considering Marcus' skill, he might stand a chance against that man." Erza stated.

"Yes, but I heard a loud explosion earlier, and I didn't see Marcus coming down from that cliff….." Worried Wendy.

"Take me there, now." Erza stood up.

_**Meanwhile...**_

Natsu and Gajeel are resting inside one of the rooms, each on one bed.

"Damn…I really want to punch that guy right in the face." Natsu grumbled.

"Same here, I want to beat him so bad that he can't stand up." Gajeel also griped.

"If he couldn't teleport, I would be able to crush him in a few minutes." Natsu stated.

"I would be able to defeat him in several seconds, then." Gajeel thought he was better.

"Are you saying you're better than me?" Natsu 'asked'.

"Maybe." Gajeel answered quickly.

"Once I'm fully recovered, I will show you that I'm better." Natsu grinned.

"You won't. Because I'm better than you." Gajeel also grinned.

"Want to prove that right now?" Natsu challenged him.

"Sure, if you insist." Gajeel accepted…

**Outside the room**

"If you want to go there, you can use this orb" The village elder presented Erza with a blue colored orb.

"This is…" Erza stared at the orb.

"It is a teleportation orb, just imagine a place where you want to go, and it will take you there immediately." The village elder explained.

"Then, let me imagine it for you, Erza-san." Wendy offered.

Then, there was suddenly an explosion which broke half of the house. Erza and the others covered themselves until the explosion was over.

"Is there an enemy!?" Erza prepared to fight.

But after the smoke cleared up, two figures can be seen punching each other.

"Natsu-san and Gajeel-san?" Wendy was confused.

Several minutes later…..

Both Natsu and Gajeel were sitting, without any ceiling on the house, and with swollen faces.

"Uh…Natsu-san, I don't think you should do anything yet…."

"But this guy claimed he is better than me." Natsu pointed at Gajeel

"I AM better than you, just look at me when we fought that dragon." Gajeel was a bit frustrated.

"I was the one that did most of the work that time, you junk!" Natsu was fired up too, and he stood up.

"Why you-" Gajeel also stood up.

"Enough!" Erza exclaimed.

The room was then filled with quietness.

"Make of these decisions: Stay here or go with us." Erza gave the two dragon slayers choices.

Both of them grinned at each other. "Of course we're going!"

Wendy was concerned. "But Erza-san, I don't think they're-"

"They've recovered enough. Besides, it's their own will." Erza then stood up. "Let's go"

Erza handed to orb over to Wendy.

Wendy had no choice but to respect Erza's decision. She imagined the place where she and the dragon slayers fought against the dragon.

After several seconds, they were surrounded by blue lights flying around them, and in a flash, they were gone.

,

They arrived at the top of the cliff.

Erza looked around. "There's no one here."

Wendy looked after the surroundings, and spotted a dark hole that looks like a gate to a certain place. "What…..is that?"

Natsu and Gajeel stared at the hole for a few seconds. "That must be the place that guy is hiding!" Natsu assumed.

"Shall we go in?" Erza inquired.

"Of course! I'll crush that guy this time!" Natsu clenched his fists.

_**Somewhere…..**_

"Just where is everyone!?" Gray shouted. "I beat all those dragons, I walked a long way, and I still haven't seen anything that holds a clue…."

After several minutes of walking, he saw a figure standing in front of him.

"Who are you?"

"I've been waiting for you." The figure spoke.

"You're that guy!" Gray recalled.

The figure smiled. "Now then, let's have some fun, shall we?"

"I know….Bring it on!" Gray went into fighting stance.

_**On the other part of Dragon Land…..**_

A dragon just vanished. Behind the dragon, stood Lucy and Scorpio, she then returned Scorpio.

"Looks like that's the last of them…." Lucy wiped out her sweat for all the fighting.

But then, another group of dragons flew by.

"Maybe not…."

The dragons landed, and let out a tremendous roar that caused Lucy to close her ears.

"I won't be able to keep up with this!" Lucy then turned her back against the dragons, and ran.

However, the dragons chased her.

"Noooo!" Lucy tried to ran faster, but she reached her limit. She fell down.

Then, one of the dragons opened its mouth, its jaws are so big that it can swallow a person whole. Lucy closed her eyes out of fear, but the dragons vanished soon after. "Huh?"

She looked behind her, and saw a figure standing. "You are…"

"Now then, let's begin." The figure raised his right hand, and a dark energy ball appeared on his palm.

**_Back at the cliff….._**

"Now then, let's go in there!" Natsu ran off towards the hole.

"Natsu-san, wait!" Wendy tried to catch up with Natsu. Despite that, Natsu jumped right into the hole first, and a bright flash of light blinded the group.

After a few minutes, they regained their vision. "What is that?" Gajeel slowly opened his eyes.

Erza noticed something. "The hole…."

Wendy gasped. "It's gone!"

"Dammit, now how can we get there!?" Gajeel clenched his teeth.

Erza stared at the place where the hole once was. "And Natsu went inside too…."

"Natsu-san…." Wendy was worried.

"Looks like there's nothing we can do for now." Erza turned back.

"But Natsu-san's….." Wendy still worried.

"I'm sure he'll be fine." Gajeel remarked.

,

Natsu woke up, and he noticed that he was not at the cliff or the wasteland at the Dragon Land. "Where…Is this?"

It was a dark forest, with creepy old trees. It seemed light it is night time. There was a trail in front of him, and he decided to follow that trail.

He went through a while of walking, before he saw a group of lizard like monsters, wearing armors and holding swords. They have red eyes, and their skin is purple.

They seemed to surrounding something…or someone.

Natsu rushed over, but the lizards noticed this, and one of them swung its sword. Natsu dodged the slash, and he punched it in the ribs with his fist engulfed in flames. He then kept on dodging attacks, and annihilated the lizards in an instant.

"Take that, lousy lizards!" Natsu grinned.

The lizards then vanished one by one, just like how the dragons in Dragon Land vanish.

Natsu noticed someone on the ground. He then approached her.

The girl lifted up her head, and stood up.

She has a deep-blue, chest length straight hair. Her hair covered three quarter of her forehead. Her height is up to Natsu's chest, and she has deep blue eyes. Her skin color is similar to Wendy's. She wears a blue sleeveless blouse with white lines that has buttons on the center starting from her chest, and a black tight length skirt with white lines around the lower part of the skirt. She also wears a pair of blue and black fingerless gloves, and blue white colored boots that is colored black on the sole.

"Hey, are you all right?" Natsu greeted with a wide smile.

"Natsu-sama!" The girl rushed to Natsu and hugged him.

"Huh?" Natsu was bewildered.

"I love you!" The girl stated while hugging him.

"Huuuh?" Natsu got even more confused with the situation….

* * *

><p>That's it for this chapter. Thanks for those who keeps on supporting this, and sorry (as usual) for the late update. Hopefully, I can update the next chapter quicker. Stay tuned for the next chapter!<p> 


	13. Chapter 12: On the Other Side

Hello! After all this time, the wait is over! Chapter 12 is finally here! Please enjoy!

* * *

><p>Natsu was dumfounded by the girl's unexpected action. The only thing he could think of was that he had been mistaken for a different person.<p>

"Natsu-sama, what's the matter?" The girl stared at Natsu while still hugging him.

Natsu was confused, "Just… Who are you?"

"I'm Luna!" The girl's eye shone as she told him her name.

"And I don't know you," Natsu said in a quick tone.

Hearing that, the girl was stunned for a second, before releasing Natsu, and walked to a spot not far from him with heavy steps, before crouching down and grabbed a hold of a small wooden stick and started to write some unknown scribbles on the ground. "Natsu-sama… How could you…."

"I have never seen you before! Are you the ally of that Gran guy!?" Natsu pointed at the girl.

The girl stood up, "Ally of who?" She tilted her head to the side in confusion.

"Don't pretend as if you don't know anything!" Natsu shouted, "This place is created by him, so you must be his ally or some sort!"

"I really don't know anything," Luna shook her head.

"Then, how did you know my name?"

"Umm…..That is…." Somehow, the girl seemed to be searching for answers, "I will answer that later…"

Natsu stared at Luna, "It is obvious that you are his ally."

"Eeh? I-I don't even know that man!" Luna waved her hands.

Natsu sighed, "Just admit it already, so I can defeat you and go to him."

The girl knew that Natsu will never believe her even if she persisted on not knowing Grandeis, so she finally gave in, "All right….I admit that I knew him…"

"Finally!" Natsu clenched his fists and went into his fighting stance, "Now then, I will defe-"

"B-But, I don't know how to-" Luna panicked.

Natsu charged forward before Luna could finish her sentence. His right fist was engulfed in flames, and Luna closed her eyes in fear, but she didn't feel the impact even after she heard the sound of the strike.

Slowly, she opened her eyes and saw a giant armored lizard on the ground.

"Eh?"

A few more lizards showed up, and Natsu leaped towards one of them, gave it an uppercut, and grabbed a hold of its leg immediately before it was sent into the air, and he threw it towards the other lizard.

"Kyaah!" Luna shouted when she was approached by one of the lizards.

Natsu turned around, and dashed towards it to grab it, and he slammed it to the ground which caused a crater to form on the ground.

Some more lizards started appearing, and they approached Natsu and Luna.

Natsu gritted his teeth, "There are too many of them here."

"W-What should we do?" Luna cowered in fear.

Natsu grabbed Luna's right arm and lit his elbows on fire, dashing away from the lizards in an unbelievable speed.

"Iyaah!" Luna screamed in terror.

Natsu charged the blocking lizards, causing them to be sent flying into the air while he kept on running in a miraculous speed, with Luna screaming…

**After a while…**

They stopped, still in the middle of the forest.

Natsu panted for a bit, "That should be enough. Now then, they won't be able to disturb us. Let us-" He then saw Luna, on the ground.

"Uuu…" Tears were starting to come out from her eyes…..

"Guess I can't fight if you are like this…."

,

The two sat for a while, and Natsu waited for Luna to calm down from the ride earlier….

"So..If you can't fight, why did that guy send you here?" Natsu laid down on the grasses.

"H-He told me to do it when I have the chance…"Luna said in a low tone. "So I thought love might work….."

"And you blurted that out earlier without thinking." Natsu guessed, and Luna nodded in response.

"Still, you must have some abilities. He won't choose an ordinary girl as his underling."

"I do," Luna stood up, "I have the ability to manipulate objects."

"Manipulate?" Natsu stopped lying down, and sat on the ground instead.

"Yes, such as manipulating the visibility, shape, and such," Luna explained, "For example…."

Luna stared at a small tree nearby and pointed at it. Then, her eyes glowed in a light blue color, and a branch appeared on the tree.

Natsu was in awe, "That is so cool!"

"R-Really?" Luna blushed a bit, "I can't make weapons or such come out from it, though."

"Then, are you the one that made the request?" Natsu asked.

"If it is about the dragons, yes. Grandeis asked me to do it," Luna answered straightforwardly. "I can make objects visible to the ones that I want, by imagining their faces."

"And how did you manage to know my face?" Natsu questioned again.

"Grandeis showed me the Dragon Slayers in Fairy Tail."

"Aargh! There are so many things that I don't understand!" Natsu scratched his head, "Why did he create this place? Why are you here?"

Luna thought for a bit, "Grandeis created the portal because he knew that the dragon slayers, or at least you, will come here without thinking, and the portal will close once a person went inside. This place is another dimension, and Grandeis created the portal to this dimension. He sent me here to ensure that you are out of his plan once and for all by killing you. Even though I failed to kill you here, there is no way to get out from this dimension."

"That's an amazing answer, and is it really okay for you to let me know those information?" Natsu said.

"I think so, you can't get out from here, anyway," Luna sat down.

"So..You can escape from here?" Natsu asked.

"No," Luna answered, "But he will certainly take me back."

"Wait…Does that mean, he is not here?" Natsu realized.

"Of course."

"WHAT!? How am I supposed to crush him if he is not even here!?" Natsu stood up in shock.

"You can when he came here to pick me up," Luna responded.

"Oh yeah! Just you wait, Hood! I will beat you in a split second!" Natsu punched the air in determination.

**After a few days…..**

"Why hasn't he come here yet!?" Natsu shouted in frustration.

"The time here is different compared the other dimension," Luna said, "Looks like one day here is 30 minutes in the other dimension."

"What!?"

"But, he should have knew that, or I will die too…." Luna sat below a large tree while she puts her arms on her knees.

"Will he even come here? He might have forgotten to come here and pick you up."

"Eh? N-No way!" Luna was frightened, "He will not do that!"

Natsu sat down, "Why is that?"

"Well, you see…."

**3 Years Ago….**

A girl with deep blue hair was crying, and in front of her, laid 2 bodies.

"Mommy….Daddy….."

Among the crowds that surrounded the girl, there were people whispering to each other.

"Poor girl, she is only 10 years old."

"I heard they were assaulted by the dragons when they were gathering ores."

"Seriously, dragons are coming out of nowhere!"

"Good thing we still have weapons here."

The girl continued to weep, and then, a man with silver hair approached her, and put his hands on her shoulders, "Don't worry, I will take care of you in your parent's place."

**Present Time…..**

"Until now, he has been nice to me!" Luna smiled brightly.

"…." Natsu remained silent.

Suddenly, they can feel the ground shaking, as if there was an earthquake. Natsu noticed that the ground around Luna is cracking. He leaped, pushed Luna away, and then a giant worm with no eyes, humongous mouth, and probably thousands of razor sharp teeth appeared from the ground.

"Still, even if he really is nice, we won't be here for long if he doesn't come." Natsu stood up, gritted his teeth and clenched his fists, while Luna stared worriedly at Natsu and the strange creature. "Grandeis…"

* * *

><p>That's all for chapter 12. Sorry if the length is not satisfying compared to the time to update this story...I will try to make the next one better. Stay tuned!<p> 


	14. Chapter 13: Invasion and Comeback

Hello! Chapter 13 is finally here! Sorry that is has been delayed for quite a while, but don't worry, I won't abandon this. Though I increased the length a bit, I don't think it will make up for the time in updating this. Still, I will definitely update faster. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>The giant worm let out a kind of shriek that caused a slight tremor due to the pressure. While glaring at the creature, Natsu ignited his fists on fire and jumped towards the giant worm.<p>

"Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!" He landed an attack near its huge mouth, which sent the worm into a state of shock for a few seconds.

"Looks like it won't go down that easy." Natsu landed.

The creature let out a shriek once again before curving its upper part of the body towards the ground, and soon, into the ground which was followed by the other parts of its body. The worm had gone underground.

"Is it escaping?" Natsu presumed the quite unlikely possibilty.

"Haah...That scared me a bit..." Luna sat down and sighed out of relief.

"Did it really chicken out? Man, and I was hoping to get a little warm up before smashing that hoodie." Natsu walked further to search around for the creature.

Then, a slight tremor can on the ground can be felt.

"...! Don't tell me..." Natsu turned around towards Luna. " Move away from there!"

"Eh? Eh?" Luna was having trouble standing up due to the sudden instruction as well as the tremor.

Before long, a creature appeared from the ground where Luna was standing on, and opened its gaping mouth.

Luna was thrown into the air because of the worm's sudden emergence, and below her was a living abyss that will probably void the lives of the people that fell into it.

Luna was frightened and she shouted out of terror, but there was nothing she could do in mid-air. She was soon pulled down by the forces of gravity towards the gaping mouth of the giant worm. Just when she was about to fall into the depths of the abyss, she grabbed ahold of the outer skin of the worm's mouth. Though, she won't be able to hold on for long as the worm struggled a bit by moving the upper part of its body back and forth.

"H-Help me, Natsu-san!" The girl was seconds away from falling prey to the creature.

Natsu gritted his teeth and rushed towards the giant worm with his fists ablaze. "Uryaaa!" He sent a fury of strikes to the abdomen part of the worm. However, the worm was still struggling as if the attacks are having no effect on it.

"I-I can't hold on much longer..." Luna was gradually losing her grip. "I don't want to die!"

"Damn it, you tough worm...!" Natsu was still landing a barrage of strikes at the worm.

The worm continued to shake its body frantically, and soon, Luna lost her grip.

"Kyaaaa!" She fell down towards the gaping mouth of the hideous creature.

"Tch!" Natsu then jumped and "ran" upwards from the worm's belly until the top of its body, where the mouth was gaping wide, and he too, fell inside the worm's mouth.

While falling, Natsu ignited his elbows on fire which increased his falling speed, and then grabbed ahold of Luna. The worm's saliva covered their body during their fall. Soon, they landed on somewhere soft.

"...Is this inside the worm?" Luna opened her eyes.

"Seems so." Natsu then recovered after the landing.

"..."

"..."

"Let go of me..." Luna spoke in a low tone while blushing a bit.

"Wait a second." Natsu replied immediately.

"H-Huh? What do you mea-" Luna was cut short by Natsu. " I was thinking of getting out of here."

"Eh?" The girl was confused. How could they get out of the worm? It is impossible to climb out as the distance between their current position and the worm's mouth is too far. Not to mention the "walls" are slippery. Also, soon, they will be digested by the worm's inner fluids.

The worm itself stood still with its mouth closed. It will not move until it has digested its prey properly. It currently looks like a tough pillar.

Natsu suddenly let go of Luna, and went into a piggyback position.

"W-What are you doing?" Luna questioned.

"Isn't it obvious enough? Get on." Natsu pointed to his back. "We are going to get out of here." And he grinned.

Still wondering what might be the Fire Dragon Slayer thinking, Luna get on Natsu's back.

"Grab tight," Natsu issued. He then ignited his fists on fire, and then his feet.

"Fire Dragon's...Claw!" the flames on his feet propelled him towards "walls". Natsu then put his blazing fists in front of him.

"Kyaaa!" Luna shouted because of the sudden propellence.

"Take this!" The Fire Dragon Slayer shouted while his fists went into the flesh of the worm from the inside. The worm shrieked loudly from the pain, and started to wriggle around relentlessly.

Natsu further ignited his fists on fire while they were tearing through the worm's flesh.

"Haaaaah!" Natsu put more pressure on his fists, and then...

They broke free from the worm's insides, a thick amount of fluid covered them as they blowed out from the worm's stomach before landing.

The worm then quickly returned underground with its injured body.

"...Fuh, that worked." Natsu then stood up. "You can get down now."

"Fweh?" Luna was so frightened that she has closed her eyes again. "We are...Outside?" She then let go of Natsu.

Natsu nodded,"Yeah! That worm was nothing!" He grinned at Luna.

"B-But, what are these things?" Luna realized that she was covered in a weird substance.

"Dunno, just wash it off or something." Natsu shrugged.

"..."The girl was at loss for words.

_**Dragon Land**_

The other two Dragon Slayers, along with the S-Rank mage, sat inside the house of the village elder.

"So, there are dimensions where time is different than it is here?" Erza asked with a serious expression.

The village elder nodded "Yes, there are."

"That means Natsu-san might have spent days on the other side!" Wendy interrupted.

"Calm down, he won't die from that." Gajeel tried to calm the Wind Dragon Slayer down.

"Gajeel is right. Right now, We should be thinking on how can we get him out of there." Erza stated. "Is there anything we can do?" She looked towards the village elder.

"Sadly, no. We don't even know which dimension is he in currently." The village elder shook his head. "Still, if what you said is true, it is hard to believe..."

"It is true! Grandeis-san did all this!" Wendy told the village elder.

"...Grandeis has helped us a lot. You see, he lost his parents when he was still a kid." The village elder spoke.

"!?" Wendy had a slightly shocked expression.

"He has been considering the dragons cool and such since he was little. However, one day, he went out with his parents, only to came back wounded. His parents were nowhere to be found. We assume that the dragons killed them." The village elder continued. "Even so, he remained strong and helped the people in this village a lot in various kinds of things. We all regard him as our own child."

"But-!" Wendy was about to say something, but Erza stopped her halfway.

"...Do you know where Grandeis is right now?" Gajeel questioned.

"I'm afraid I don't," The village elder answered.

"I see...Excuse us then." Erza stood up and approached to door with Gajeel and Wendy followed behind.

As soon as Erza opened the door, a tremor can be felt.

"What was that?" Erza dashed towards the entrance of the village.

The villagers were running about frantically while the mages approached the entrance.

What lies in front is a scene hard to believe, the beings that were thought to be gone in the other dimension, gathering in a large number, landing one by one. They are the...

"Dragons, huh...It's those guys again." Gajeel cracked his fists.

"There are so many of them..." Wendy observed worriedly.

"We'll have to take them down," Erza requipped into one of her trademark armors, "Heaven's Wheel Armor."

_**The Other Dimension**_

"Uh...Huh?" He opened his eyes.

"Oh, you've awaken?" Luna was staring at him.

"W-Where am I?" He rubbed his forehead.

"I guess you can say that this is an alternate dimension," Luna smiled.

"What?" He was confused by her answer.

He looked around, and he found a familar figure.

"L-Lucy!?" He then stood up, "Who are you? Are you an acquintance of that Grandeis person!?"

"C-Calm down! W-Well, I guess you can say so..." Luna couldn't deny it.

"I knew it...Ice Ma-" Before he could attack, however, a figure punched him in the face.

Natsu grinned, "You are awake huh, exhibitionist?"

"Wha-" Gray fell to the ground.

"What? You're down already?" Natsu put on a somehow disappointed look.

"You...What the hell are you doing!? Youfire lizard!" Gray looked at Natsu angrily.

"Who are you calling a lizard!?" Natsu approached Gray and prepared to land another punch on him.

"..." Luna was dumbdounded.

The two kept on making a ruckus for a while...

,

"So, you are saying that we are in another dimension?" Gray sat with his face swollen a bit.

"That's right...We happened to find you and Lucy when walking around," Natsu said, also with his face a bit puffy.

"How did you end up here?" Luna asked.

"I was fighting that hood guy...In the middle of the fight, he blasted me with something. That's the last thing I could remember of," Gray recalled.

"Basically, you lost to him," Natsu added.

"...Why you-" Gray stood up.

"H-Huh?" A voice can be heard. It was Lucy's.

Lucy raised up and looked around, "N-Natsu? Gray?"

"Yo, feeling better?" Natsu smiled.

"W-Where am I?" Lucy was still confused.

"Okay, redo the explanation, Luna," Natsu instructed.

"Why are you bossing me around...Well, it can't be helped," Luna sighed.

,

"Aren't there any methods to get out of here?" Lucy questioned.

"Other than waiting for Grandeis, I don't think there is any other way," Luna answered.

Natsu stood up, "Then, let us go and look for him!"

Gray looked at Natsu, "Are you an idiot?"

"What? You want to have another roun or something!?" Natsu clenched his fists.

"I'm fine with it, but I think we should be figuring a way out of here first," Gray looked away, "I don't think searching would do any good."

"He's right. Grandeis is not here right now," Luna added.

"Seriously, we can do nothing but waiting!? That guy might not come here!" Natsu complained.

"H-He will!" Luna exclaimed, "Ah-"

"Lu-Luna-chan?" Lucy was a bit startled.

"He...will...definitely come..."Luna then stared at the ground.

"..." Gray was silent.

"...Whatever. I'm going to look around for a bit," Natsu wandered off.

_**After a few hours...**_

"Grandeis-san is really important to you, huh?" Lucy sat down near Luna.

"Uh...Huh," Luna nodded quietly.

"...How can you be so casual with her?" Gray lied down on the grasses, "She's his underling."

"But she saved us," Lucy replied.

"Even so, she helped that guy doing things, and she saved us probably because of Natsu," Gray responded.

"..." Luna remained silent.

"She might not know what he is really planning to do, or-" Lucy kept on defending her.

"I know," Luna interrupted Lucy, " I know what Grandeis is planning to do."

"Eh?" Lucy didn't know how to react.

"He is planning something that will benefit greatly to people, he-" Luna tried to explain, but her explanation was cut short by Natsu's appearance from the bushes.

"Heeey!" Natsu emerged, "Look who I found!"

The mages were surprised by the unconscious person on Natsu's back.

"Marcus!?"

* * *

><p>Chapter 13's done! Hope you enjoyed reading it as I had fun writing it. As I've mentioned earlier, the next chapter will be updated sooner, so stay tuned! :D<p> 


End file.
